kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider U.S.A.: All Riders vs. Ghost Shocker feat. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs/Transcript
Full movie Beginning *(The story starts in 1987 at San Francisco, California with three Kamen Riders, Nigou, V3 and Super-1 facing off against Grogen Kaijin of Ghost Shocker) *(-First scene: Kamen Rider V3, Kamen Rider Super-1 and Kamen Rider Nigou vs Grogen Kaijin-) *'Kamen Rider V3 and Kamen Rider Super-1': Rider Double Kick! Rider Double Punch! *(Kamen Riders V3 and Super-1 kicked and punched Grogen Kaijin, then they tossed him to Kamen Rider Nigou) *'Kamen Rider V3': Nigou, now! *'Kamen Rider Nigou': Okay! Rider Kick! *(Kamen Rider Nigou defeated the Grogen Kaijin) *'General Dark': Damn you, Kamen Riders! We'll get you next time! *(Kamen Rider Nigou, Kamen Rider V3 and Kamen Rider Super-1 got on their motorcycles and rides away) *'Narrator': Ghost Shocker has wiped out... ...and General Dark got away. The violent battles with Ghost Shocker are over. For Kamen Riders, Hayato Ichimonji, Shiro Kazami and Kazuya Oki... ...their long days of suffering are at an end. ...or so it should have been... *(Scene continues on to the present day) *(Kamen Rider 5, Kamen Rider 6 and Kamen Rider New V3 arrives with their motorcycles) *'Narrator': The mysterious ultimate warriors that betrayed the Ghost Shocker. *'Kamen Rider Nigou': Who are you? *'Kamen Rider 5': We were created by Ghost Shocker and betrayed the boss of Ghost Shocker. We decide it to have friends like you. Kamen Rider Gogou. *'Kamen Rider 6': Kamen Rider Rokugou. *'Kamen Rider New V3': New V3. *'Kamen Rider Nigou': What? *'Kamen Rider 6': We're the good guys. Just like you. We are not joining the forces of Ghost Shocker anymore, since we saw their evil plans. *'Kamen Rider Nigou': You're right. Look! *(Arimammoth arrives chasing the citizens to run away) *'Arimammoth': Run away, run away! *'Kamen Rider V3': It's Arimammoth! 5, 6, New V3, help us to stop Arimammoth. *'Kamen Rider 5, Kamen Rider 6 and Kamen Rider New V3': Sure! *(Kamen Rider Nigou, Kamen Rider V3, Kmane Rider Super-1, Kamen Rider 5, Kamen Rider 6, Kamen Rider New V3 and Arimammoth are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Nigou': Let's go, 5, 6, New V3! *'Kamen Rider 5, Kamen Rider 6 and Kamen Rider New V3': Yeah! *'Kamen Rider Nigou, Kamen Rider V3, Kamen Rider Super-1, Kamen Rider 5, Kamen Rider 6 and Kamen Rider New V3': Rider Sextuplet Kick! *(Kamen Rider Nigou, Kamen Rider V3, Kmane Rider Super-1, Kamen Rider 5, Kamen Rider 6 and Kamen Rider New V3 kicks Arimammoth) *'Arimammoth': Shocker, banzai! *(Arimammoth is wiped out of the picture) *'Kamen Rider Nigou': Thanks for your help, Gogou, Rokugou, New V3. *'Kamen Rider New V3': No problem. *'Kamen Rider V3': Your logo on the back, it says "Shocker". *'Kamen Rider 6': We were. Listen, Ghost Shocker is up to no good. We're gonna warn the Super Heroes about it. Let us help. We could work together. *'Kamen Rider Super-1': Good idea. Let's warn them together. To our motocycles. *(Kamen Rider Nigou, Kamen Rider V3, Kamen Rider Super-1, Kamen Rider 5, Kamen Rider 6 and Kamen Rider New V3 hops to their motorcycles and rides away to warn the Super Heroes) *(Subtitle: Kamen Rider U.S.A.: All Riders vs. Ghost Shocker feat. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs) *(The screens start at Zangyack Galleon) *'Emperor Ackdos Gill': Since ancient times, there have been rumors of seven keys that lay dormant somewhere in space. It is said that when someone collects them all, they will posses the largest power in the universe. People referred top them as the Phantom Ranger Keys. With the largest power in the universe, we'll be able to stop the Super Heroes! Isn't that right? *'Warz Gill': Right. *'Emperor Ackdos Gill': Obtaining the Phantom Ranger Keys will mean the end of the Earth. *(Scene cuts to the sights of Futo City, then in Zawame City and and finally at the U.S. Military Base at Japan) *(-Next Scene: Steve and Penny arrived at World of Black) *(Scene goes to Steve Wilson and Penny Anderson) *(Steve Wilson, Penney Anderson fell into the World of Black) *'Steve Wilson': Where are we? *'Penney Anderson': We don't know. *'Steve Wilson': What was that? I thought we fell... *'Penney Anderson': So there really is another world inside of the Earth?! *'Steve Wilson': No way! *'Kotaro Minami (A.R. World 2)': You are? *'Tōbei Tachibana': Tōbei Tachibana. *'Ken Hanna': Ken Hanna. *'Steve Wilson': Steve Wilson. Come on. We have to go back to the real world. *(Steve Wilson, Penney Anderson, Tōbei Tachibana, Ken Hanna and Kotaro Minami from World of Black went back to the real world) *'Steve Wilson': What was that about? *(Ambassador Sorrow, Arimammoth, Turtle Bazooka, Cheetahkatatsumuri, Hiruchameleon, Zanjioh and Ghost Shocker Combantant) *'Steve Wilson': Ghost Shocker! *(Ghost Shocker Combantant charges against Steve Wilson and Kotaro Minami from World of Black) *'Kotaro Minami (A.R. World 2)': Who are those guys?! *'Takeshi Hongo (Off-Screen)': Wait! *(Takeshi Hongo arrives) *'Ambassador Sorrow': Who are you?! *'Takeshi Hongo': My name is Takeshi Hongo, a warrior who is fighting for the freedom of all humans in the world! *'Takeshi Hongo': Rider! Henshin! *'Kotaro Minami (A.R. World 2)': Henshin! *(Takeshi Hongo and Kotaro Minami from World of Black transforms into Kamen Rider Ichigou and Kamen Rider Black) *'Kamen Rider Ichigou': Kamen Rider Ichigou! *'Kamen Rider Black': Kamen Rider Black! *'Ken Hanna': Kamen Rider! *'Kamen Rider Ichigou and Kamen Rider Black': Rider Kick! *(Kamen Rider Ichigou and Kamen Rider Black kicks Ghost Shocker Combantant and defeated them) *'Ambassador Sorrow': Damn you! *(-Next scene: The Attack on Zawame City-) *(At Zawame City) *(Army units from Ghost Shocker are attacking Zawame City) *(Steve Wilson Kotaro Minami *'Steve Wilson': That's far enough, Ghost Shocker! *'General Dark': So you show yourselves, Kamen Riders! *'Kotaro Minami': Who are you?! *'Steve Wilson': General Dark! *'General Dark': That's right! I am General Dark! I am elite Ghost Shocker commander! *(Suddenly, Fort Crais arrives) *'Kotaro Minami': Impossible, that's... *'General Dark': Come forth!! The monsters and grand commanders of evil! *(Fort Crais sends down Scorpion Man, General Jark, Sabotegron, Ghoster, Shiomaneking, Apollo Geist, Adolf Schmidt, Ghost Shocker Dopant, Ghost Shocker Greeed, Revived Grogen Kaijin, Poison Lizard Man, Jaguarman, Shadow Moon, Koma-Thunder, Tiger-Roid and Schwarian.) *'Steve Wilson': Impossible. *'Adolf Schmidt': Long time no see, Wilson. *'Steve Wilson': You. *'Adolf Schmidt': Henshin! *(Adolf Schmidt transforms into Kamen Rider Red Skull) *'Kamen Rider Red Skull': Kamen Rider Red Skull! *'The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker': *'Kamen Rider V3 (Off-Screen)': We won't allow it! *'The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker': What? That voice... *(Kamen Rider Black, Kamen Rider Ichigou, Kamen Rider Nigou, and Kamen Rider V3 arrives.) *'Kamen Rider V3': Try whatever you want, Kamen Riders will win in the end. *'Kotaro Minami': Black. *'Kamen Rider Black': RX. *'Kamen Rider Red Skull': Oh! *'Steve Wilson': Henshin! *'Kotaro Minami': Henshin! *(Steve Wilson and Kotaro Minami transforms into Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1 and Kamen Rider Black RX.) *(Tōbei Tachibana and Ken Hanna are surprised) *'Ken Hanna': You're also a Rider?! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1': Kamen Rider U.S.A. 1! *'Kamen Rider Ichigou': Kamen Rider Ichigou! *'Kamen Rider Nigou': Kamen Rider Nigou! *'Kamen Rider V3': V3! *'Kamen Rider Black': Kamen Rider Black! *'Kamen Rider Black RX': I am the child of the sun! Kamen Rider Black RX! *(Kamen Riders, U.S.A. #1, Ichigou, Nigou, V3, Black and Black RX charge against the Ghost Shocker) *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1': Go hide! *'Tōbei Tachibana': This way. *(Doras, Llumu Qhimil, General Shadow, Marshal Machine and Girizames) *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1': What?! *'General Shadow': Get him! *(Kouta Kazuraba and Kaito Kumon appears) *(Then along came Riderman, Kamen Rider X, Kamen Rider Amazon and Kamen Rider Stronger) *'Kouta Kazuraba': What is that? *'Kaito Kumon': New enemies? *'Kouta Kazuraba and Kaito Kumon': Henshin! *'Orange Lockseed': Orange! *'Banana Lockseed': Banana! *'Sengoku Drivers': Lock on! Soiya/Come On! Orange Arms: Hanamichi On Stage! Banana Arms: ♪Knight of Spe~ar!♪ *(Kouta Kazuraba and Kaito Kumon transforms into Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Baron) *(Mitsuzane Kureshima and Takatora Kureshima also appears) *'Takatora Kureshima': Mitsuzane, be careful. *'Mitsuzane Kureshima': I know, Niisan. *'Mitsuzane Kureshima and Takatora Kureshima': Henshin! *'Budou Lockseed': Budou! *'Melon Lockseed': Melon! *'Sengoku Drivers': Lock on! Hai/Soiya! Budou Arms! Ryu, Hou, Ha-Ha-Ha! Melon Arms: Tenka Gomen! *(Mitsuzane Kureshima and Takatora Kureshima transforms into Kamen Rider Ryugen and Kamen Rider Zangetsu) *'Benjamin Hanna': So you are the American Kamen Rider warrior. U.S.A., correct? *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1': Who're you? *'Benjamin Hanna': The Kamen Rider who holds the power of 15. *'Fifteen Lockseed': Fifteen! *'Benjamin Hanna': Henshin! *'Sengoku Driver': Lock on! *(Benjamin Hanna transforms into Kamen Rider Fifteen) *'Kamen Rider Fifteen': Fifteen! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1': Your name's Fifteen?! *'Kamen Rider Fifteen': Give Ken back. *( *( *'Kamen Rider Zangetsu': *(Kamen Rider Zangetsu *'Sengoku Driver': Wizard! Lock on! *(Kamen Rider Fifteen gains Wizard Arms) *'Sengoku Driver': Wizard Arms: *'Kamen Rider Zangetsu': * * *(At Drupers) *'Tsukasa Kadoya': I've been waiting for you. *'Steve Wilson': Aren't you...? *'Tsukasa Kadoya': Tsukasa Kadoya. And the boy is Ken, right? *'Steve Wilson': You know Ken?! *'Tsukasa Kadoya': No. But I'm sure he's related to these series of events. *'Shinnosuke Tomari': Series of events? *'Tsukasa Kadoya': Another world. Ghost Shocker appearing across the country and on the surface. Ichigou Rider and the others becoming active. Ken's connected to them all. Looks like solving that mystery is what I need to do this time. *'Steve Wilson': What you need to do? Ken also needs to do something. Do you know what that is? *'Tsukasa Kadoya': Dunno. But if he needs to do it, then it must be done. Even if that leads to the destruction of the world. *'Kouta Kazuraba': Huh? What's that supposed to mean? *'Kiriko Shijima': Just who are you, anyway?! *'Tsukasa Kadoya': Me? I'm the destroyer of worlds. *'Narutaki': Damn you, Decade! *'Tsukasa Kadoya': Narutaki? *'Narutaki': Carrying on the Shocker's will, Ghost Shocker was formed a long time ago in America! At last, the evil is spreading across the country and on the surface! *'Narutaki': If you don't want them taking this world, then you had better gather the forces of 17 Heisei Riders. *'Tsukasa Kadoya': Why just Heisei? What about Ichigou and the rest? *'Narutaki': It is regretable, but Showa Riders cannot mix with Heisei Riders. If you want to know why, place your hand on your heart and search within. *'Tsukasa Kadoya': I get the gist of it. *(-Next scene: Emergency Meeting-) *'Hongo Motolla': We remember Takatora. *(Flashback: Takatora Kureshima meets Hongo Motolla and Marika Motolla) *'Takatora Kureshima': Who are you? *'Hongo Motolla': Hongo Motolla and Marika Motolla. *(Takatora Kureshima take out his Genesis Driver and Melon Energy Lockseed and gives them to Hongo Motolla) *(End of Flashback) *(Gokai Pink and Gokai Yellow appears) *'Gokai Pink': Gokai Pink! *(Basco ta Jolokia, Chief of Staff Damaras, Megahex, Emperor of Darkness Z and General Schwarz appears) *'Basco ta Jolokia': Long time no see, Gokaiger. *'Emperor of Darkness Z': Yo, Right. *'Gai Ikari': Basco! Damaras! *'Right Suzuki': Z! Schwarz! *'Mio Natsume': Why?! *'General Schwarz': We have revived. Thanks to a dark will. *'Makoto Fukami': A dark will? We won't lose to something like that! Takeru! *'Takeru Tenkuji': Right. *'Ghost Drivers': Eye! Batchiriminā/Batchirimiro! *'Takeru Tenkuji and Makoto Fukami': Henshin! *'Ghost Drivers': Kaigan! Ore! Let's Go! Kakugo! Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost! GO! GO! GO! GO! Specter! Ready, Go! Kakugo! Doki Doki Ghost! *(Takeru Tenkuji and Makoto Fukami transform into Kamen Rider Ghost and Kamen Rider Specter) *'Hongo Motolla': We should go too! *'Kouta Kazuraba': Yeah! *(Kouta and Hongo takes out Sengoku Driver and Genesis Driver) *(Megahex scans the Sengoku Driver and Genesis Driver) *'Kouta Kazuraba': There's no way we would lose to something like that! *'Megahex': A Sengoku Driver and Genesis Driver? A truly intruding system. *(Megahex summons Mecha Kurokages and Mecha Kurokage Shins) *'Kouta Kazuraba': Kurokage? *'Gai Ikari': Gokai Change! *'Gokai Cellular': Gokaiger! *(Gai Ikari transforms into Gokai Silver) *'WizarDriver': Driver On, Please! ♪Shabadobi Touch Henshin (4x)♪ *'Drive Driver': Okay, start your engine! *'Haruto Sōma, Kouta Kazuraba, Hongo Motolla and Shinnosuke Tomari': Henshin! *'Sengoku and Genesis Driver': Orange! Melon Energy! Lock On! *'ToQ Changer': Now Transforming. Please wait behind the white line! *'Right Suzuki, Mio Natsume and Kagura Izumi': ToQ Change! *'Kouta Kazuraba, Right Suzuki, Mio Natsume and Kagura Izumi': Ha! *'WizarDriver': Flame, Please! Hii, Hii, Hii Hii Hii! *'Sengoku and Genesis Driver': Soiya/Soda! Orange Arms: Hanamichi On Stage! Melon Energy Arms! *'Drive Driver': Drive: Type Speed! *'ToQ Changer': ToQ 1gou! ToQ 3gou! ToQ 5gou! *(Haruto Sōma, Kouta Kazuraba, Hongo Motolla and Shinnosuke Tomari transforms into Kamen Riders Wizard, Gaim, Zangetsu Shin and Drive) *(Mio Natsume, Right Suzuki and Kagura Izumi transform into ToQgers) *'Gokai Yellow': Gai! *'Gokai Pink': Gai-san! *'Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin': *'Kamen Rider Gaim': It's too dangerous without a suit! *( *'ToQ 5gou': You okay? *'ToQ 3gou': Hey. They seem stronger than usual. *(Gokai Red appears to help Gokai Silver) *'Gokai Silver': Marvelous-san! *'Gokai Red': Gai! We're going to protect your planet! *(Gokai Blue, Gokai Green, Haru "Tokatti" Tokashiki, Hikari Nonomura, Akira Nijino, Gou Shijima and Chase arrives) *'Mach Driver Honoh': Signal Bike! *'Gou Shijima': Let's... *'Gou Shijima and Chase': Henshin! *'Mach Driver Honoh': Rider: Mach/Chaser! *'Basco ta Jolokia': Yo-ho, Marvey-chan. *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *'Argos': *Proto Mega Ulorder: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *'Gai Ikari': It is. Climax *'Steve Wilson': Let's find them. *(-Next scene: Kamen Rider Taisen-) *(At Zawame City) *(Kamen Rider Kabuto casts off into Rider Form) *'Kabuto Zecter': Cast Off: Change Beetle! *'Kamen Rider Kabuto': Clock Up! *'Kabuto Zecter': Clock Up! *'Kamen Rider Stronger': Den Punch! *(Kamen Rider Kabuto punches Kamen Rider Stronger) *'Kamen Rider Stronger': Electro Fire! *(Kamen Rider Stronger attacks Kamen Rider Kabuto) *'Kamen Rider Stronger': Now! *'Kabuto Zecter': 1, 2, 3! *'Kamen Rider Stronger': Stronger Den Kick! *'Kabuto Zecter': Clock Up! Rider Kick! *(Kamen Rider Kabuto kicks Kamen Rider Stronger) *'Kamen Rider Stronger': Aah! *(Kamen Rider Stronger is defeated) *(Suddenly, Skyrider arrives) *'Kamen Rider Kabuto': Skyrider? *'Skyrider': Sky Flying Saucer! *(Skyrider kicks Kamen Rider Kabuto) *'Kamen Rider Kabuto': Aah! *(Kamen Rider Kabuto is defeated) *(Kamen Rider Fourze arrives) *'Kamen Rider Fourze': From Space kitaaa! *(Kamen Rider Fourze kicks Skyrider) *'Skyrider': Aah! *(Skyrider is defeated) *(Kamen Rider J Jumbo Formation arrives and punches Kamen Rider Fourze from behind) *'Kamen Rider Fourze': Giant kitaaa! Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this man-to-man! *(Kamen Rider J Jumbo Formation punches Kamen Rider Fourze) *'Kamen Rider Fourze': Aah! *(Kamen Rider Fourze is wiped out of the picture) *(Scene goes to a dimensional gap) *(Back in the battlefield at Zawame City) *'Steve Wilson': In that case... *(-Next scene: Heisei Riders vs. Showa Riders-) *'Taksehi Hongo': Thet battle's not over yet! *'Kamen Rider W': What? *'Takeshi Hongo': The battle between Showa Riders and Heisei Riders. Part of it was a plan to fool Badan. But we were sincere about it too. *'Kamen Rider Gaim': You were?! *'Takeshi Hongo': We weren't lying when we said your half-hearted softness brought on this disaster! *'Kamen Rider Gaim': Wait a moment! That's no reason for us to fight- *'Takeshi Hongo': We're done talking! Rider... Henshin! *(Takeshi Hongo transform into Kamen Rider Ichigou) *'Kamen Rider Ichigou': This time we're not holding back! Let's go! *'Showa Riders': Yeah! *(15 Heisei Riders with Drive and 15 Showa Riders with Ghost are fighting each other) *'Den-O Belt': Full Charge! *'Drag Visor': Final Vent! *'Blay Rouzer': Kick! Thunder! Mach! Lightning Sonic! *'Riderman': Machine Gun Arm! *'Fourze Driver': Gatling on! *'Kamen Rider Nigou': Rider Kick! *'Medajalibur': Triple Scanning Charge! *'Narutaki': A duel between the first Rider and the latest Rider. Who will win in the end?! *'Kamen Rider Ichigou': Rider Kick! *'Sengoku Driver': Lock Off! *'Musou Saber': Lock On! 1! 10! 10! 1000! 10000! *(Kamen Rider Gaim wipes Kamen Rider Ichigou out of the picture) *'Kamen Rider Nigou': Takeshi! *'Kamen Rider V3': Sempai! *'Kamen Rider Decade': Let's finish this! *'DecaDriver': Final Attack Ride! 1-1-1-15 Riders! *(Heisei Riders wipes Showa Riders out of the picture) *'Kamen Rider Gaim': We did it. *'Narutaki': I see. Heisei Riders defeated the Showa Riders. They did it. *(Shadow Moon, General Jark, General Dark, Colonel Sung, Kamen Rider Gold Drive, Roidmude AAA, Benjamin Hanna, Roidmude XXX, Grogen Kaijin, Kamen Rider Red Skull, Ambassador Sorrow, Super Galaxy King, General Shadow and The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker appears) *'Benjamin Hanna': Well done, Heisei Riders. Kamen Rider Decade! *'Kamen Rider Decade': Are you Benjamin Hanna? *'Benjamin Hanna': Why, yes I am. *'Kamen Rider Red Skull': Thanks to you, you defeated the Showa Riders. *'Kamen Rider Gold Drive': All of you have been dancing at the palms of our hands! *(Then along came Silva, Kamen Riders Ouja, Ryuga, Sasword, Dark Kabuto, Nega Den-O, Dark Kiva, Eternal, Poseidon, Sorcerer, Wiseman and Black Baron) *'Silva': You've completely fell for the lie that only Heisei Riders could survive. *'The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker': And as a gift, Demon King Psycho will be reborn stronger than ever! *(Kamen Riders Faiz, Decade, W, Wizard and Gaim transform back into Takumi Inui, Tsukasa Kadoya, Philip/Shotaro Hidari, Haruto Soma and Kouta Kazuraba respectively) *(Takumi, Tsukasa, Philip, Shotaro, Haruto and Kouta fell down weakly) *'Silva': Heisei Rider particles, Showa Rider particles... are both down to absolute zero! *'Fifteen Lockseed': Fifteen! *'Benjamin Hanna': Henshin! *'Sengoku Driver': Lock on! *(Benjamin Hanna transforms into Kamen Rider Fifteen) *'Kamen Rider Black Baron': Now that the Heisei Riders and Showa Riders has been wiped out, we can carry through with our Mega Reverse Machine II project! *'Kamen Rider Eternal': And we'll also carry through with our Big Machine project! *'The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker': Then finally, the Rider Robo will be complete and be able to fight more invincible than before! *'Silva': Gigant Horse! Now that all justice in the world is gone, it's time to create a world of evil and tyranny! *(Silva holds a Zangyack piece of the puzzle which resembles the crest and dragons) *'Roidmude XXX': Fort Crais! Hear the prayers from your fellow servants of evil! The time to become the biggest, greatest, wickedest Big Machine has finally arrived! *(Roidmude XXX holds a Shocker piece of the puzzle which resembles the entire logo) *'The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker': Rider Robo, your majesty Psycho and all the other servants of evil! Now that there is no one to stand in our way, we will proclaim our victory for evil over good! *(Gigant Horse, Fort Crais and the Mega Reverse Machine II arrive from above along with the Rider Robo and Demon King Psycho) *'Roidmude XXX and Silva': Powers of darkness... *'The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker': The strength of the great devil, the prophecies of those who sinned against good, *'Kamen Rider Fifteen': All in the absolute power of darkness, now... *'The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker, Kamen Rider Fifteen, Roidmude XXX and Silva': Become one! *(Roidmude XXX and Silva are about to connect the puzzle pieces together but were stopped by Steve Wilson and Fabe Hugues) *(The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker, Kamen Rider Fifteen, Roidmude XXX and Silva are surprised) *'Kamen Rider Fifteen': What? *'Silva': You two! *(-Next scene: Great Gathering of All Heroes-) *'Steve Wilson': The ones who were dancing in the palms of our hands are... you guys alone! *'Roidmude XXX': What?! *'Silva': What?! *'Fabe Hugues': When we found out you were starting a plan to have Showa Riders and Heisei Riders destroy each other, we took part of the leads. *'Steve Wilson': Quickly carrying out would let us know what your plan really is. *(The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker, Kamen Rider Fifteen, Roidmude XXX and Silva are surprised) *'The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker': What?! *'Fabe Hugues': So it's to combine the evil forts from Riders and Sentai to create the greatest, wickedest Big Machine. *'Steve Wilson': And join the revived Demon King Psycho and the Rider Robo against all the Superheroes in the battle. *'Fabe Hugues': And also use Ken's 7th dimensional power to reverse the world of the dead into the world of the living, which is originally Badan's Mega Reverse Project. *'Steve Wilson': Such an unbelievable plans... *'Fabe Hugues and Steve Wilson': we're going to smash it to bits! *'Roidmude XXX': You fools! How are you going to smash it?! *'Silva': There're no more Showa or Heisei Riders left to fight us! *'Steve Wilson': Oh, really? *(Takumi, Tsukasa, Philip, Shotaro, Haruto and Kouta got up as Ghost Shocker's plan foiled) *(Kamen Rider Ichigou, Kamen Rider Nigou, Kamen Rider V3, Kamen Rider X and Kamen Rider ZX return from the dimensional gap) *(Roidmude AAA and Roidmude XXX transforms into Narutaki Zol and Narutaki [Doktor G[) *'Kamen Rider Gold Drive': Both of my creation, AAA and XXX. *'Roidmude AAA': Narutaki, we have copied two of your forms. *'Narutaki': When did you do that? *(Flashback: Decade, Diend, Kivala, Kuuga vs. Super Shocker) *'Kamen Rider Gold Drive': Narutaki, when you were got attacked by the Super Crisis Fortress, AAA was there as well before our time comes. It was already installed with my control program. *(Roidmude AAA copying Narutaki Zol) *(Then Roidmude AAA assumes the form of Narutaki Zol) *'Kamen Rider Gold Drive': AAA copied your data just before you defeated and suppressed the memory. *(Colonel Zol reverts to Narutaki) *(End of Flashback) *(Flashback: Decade, Ichigou, Ryuki, V3, ZO, Black RX, Faiz, Kuuga, Blade, Den-O Sword Form/Goseiger vs. Narutaki G) *'Roidmude AAA': Also, Narutaki, when you were got attacked by the Kamen Riders Decade, Ryuki and Blade, My brother, XXX was there as well before our time comes. *'Kamen Rider Blade': Can't get close. *'Kamen Rider Gold Drive': It was already installed with my control program. *'Gosei Red': These are the Goseiger's cards! Use them! *(Gosei Red, Gosei Black and Gosei Blue throw Reflecloud, Refleclear and Reflequartz to Kamen Riders Decade, Blade and Ryuki) *'Kamen Rider Decade': Thank you! Let's go, Blade, Ryuki! *'Decadriver': Attack Ride: Reflecloud! *'Blay Rouzer': Refleclear! *'Drag Visor': Reflequartz Vent! *(Decade, Blade and Ryuki used their powers on Kani Laser) *'Kani Laser': Damn you! *(Kani Laser fires the beams at Kamen Riders Decade, Blade and Ryuki) *(The Cards' power bounce back the beams to Kani Laser) *'Kani Laser': What?! *'Drag Visor': Final Vent! *'Blay Rouzer': Kick! Thunder! Mach! Lightning Sonic! *'Decadriver': Final Attack Ride: D-D-D-Decade! *(Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Blade and Kamen Rider Ryuki kick Kani Laser) *'Gosei Pink': They did it! *'Gosei Red': They did it. *'Kamen Rider Ryuki': Alright! *(Roidmude XXX copying Narutaki G as well as Kani Laser) *(Then Roidmude XXX assumes the form of Narutaki G) *'Kamen Rider Gold Drive': XXX copied your data just before you defeated and suppressed the memory. *(Kani Laser reverts to Narutaki) *(End of Flashback) *'Kamen Rider Gold Drive': Also, Roidmude AAA is Shocker Roidmude and Roidmude XXX is Prime Roidmude. *(Roidmude AAA and Roidmude XXX transform into Shocker Roidmude and Prime Roidmude) *'Prime Roidmude': Meeting with the revived Banno-sama and the Great Leader has reactivated us as their subordinates. *'Shocker Roidmude': Come join us to stop the Super Heroes, brother. You told Decade are you. *'Narutaki': Yes. I am. I'm in. *(Narutaki holds a Dark Decade Kamen Ride card and puts in inside the Dark Decadriver) *'Narutaki': Henshin! *'Dark Decadriver': Kamen Ride: Decade! *(Narutaki transforms into Kamen Rider Dark Decade) *'Steve Wilson': Narutaki is Dark Decade? *'Kamen Rider Dark Decade': That's right. *(Shocker Roidmude and Prime Roidmude transform into Narutakis) *'Mach Driver Honohs': Signal Bike! *'Narutaki (Shocker Roidmude) and Narutaki (Prime Roidmude)': Let's... Henshin! *'Mach Driver Honohs': Rider: Mach! *(Narutaki Roidmude and Narutaki Roidmude transform into Kamen Rider Dark Mach and Kamen Rider Dark Proto-Mach) *'Steve Wilson': It was you, it can't be... *'Kamen Rider Dark Mach': Tracking... terminating... both done at mach speed! Kamen Rider... Dark Mach! *'Kamen Rider Dark Proto-Mach': Tracking... terminating... both done at mach speed! Kamen Rider... Dark Proto-Mach! *'Kamen Rider V3': Everyone, let's go! *'Eagleman': Let's do it! *'SB-555P Faiz Phone': Standing By! *'Gaia Memories': Cyclone! Joker! *'WizarDriver': Driver On, Please! ♪Shabadobi Touch Henshin (4x)♪ *'Sengoku Driver': Orange! Lock On! *'Takumi Inui, Tsukasa Kadoya, Philip/Shotaro Hidari, Haruto Soma and Kouta Kazuraba': Henshin! *'SB-913P Faiz Phone': Complete! *'Decadriver': Kamen Ride: Decade! *'Double Driver': Cyclone! Joker! *'WizarDriver': Flame, Please! Hii, Hii, Hii Hii Hii! *'Sengoku Driver': Soiya! Orange Arms: Hanamichi On Stage! *(Takumi Inui, Tsukasa Kadoya, Philip/Shotaro Hidari, Haruto Soma and Kouta Kazuraba transforms into Kamen Rider Faiz, Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Double, Kamen Rider Wizard and Kamen Rider Gaim) *'Kamen Rider Gaim': This is our stage now! *'Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Wizard': Now, its showtime! *'The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker': You guys are no match for Ghost Shocker! *(All of the villians from Ghost Shocker join their leaders) *(Suddenly, along came Kyoichiro Kuroi with his TriCyclone, Kamen Rider 5, Kamen Rider 6, Kamen Rider New V3, Jin Takayama, Haruka Mizusawa and Jun Maehara with their motorcycles and Kamen Rider 4 with his Sky Cyclone) *(Sergeant George "Georgie" Burns and Commander Frank Hill arrive with them) *'Sergeant George "Georgie" Burns': Don't underestimate us! Don't underestimate the Heisei Riders... *'Jin Takayama': ...or Showa Riders either! *'Commander Frank Hill': Do you know why all Kamen Riders' not dead yet? I'll let Fabe tell you. *'Sergeant George "Georgie" Burns, Commander Frank Hill and Kyoichiro Kuroi': Henshin! *'Commander Frank Hill': V3! *(Sergeant George "Georgie" Burns, Commander Frank Hill and Kyoichiro Kuroi transforms into Kamen Riders U.S.A. #2, U.S.A. V3 and 3) *'Amazons Drivers': Alpha! Omega! Sigma! *'Jin Takayama, Haruka Mizusawa and Jun Maehara': Amazon! *(Jin Takayama, Haruka Mizusawa and Jun Maehara transforms into Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha, Kamen Rider Amazon Omega and Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma) *'Eagleman': Following U.S.A. #1's plan, I'm going to use Decade's power. All the Riders are in the dimension gap. *(The Ghost Shocker were shocked) *(Suddenly, more Riders are coming from the dimensional gap) **First wall: Kamen Riders J, ZO, Shin, Black RX, Black, Super-1, Skyrider, Stronger, Amazon and Riderman **Second wall: Kamen Riders Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Blade, Hibiki, Ibuki, Kabuto, Gattack, Den-O Sword Form, Den-O Rod Form, Den-O Ax Form, Den-O Gun Form, Den-O Wing Form, Kiva, OOO and Fourze **Third wall: Kamen Riders Gills, G3, Zolda, Knight, Femme, Garren, Chalice, Leangle, Todoroki, IXA and Saga **Fourth wall: Kamen Riders Diend, Kivala, Accel, Birth, Birth Prototype, Meteor, Nadeshiko, Beast, Mage (Orange, Blue and Green) and Baron **Fifth wall: Proto-Kuuga, Agito Riders, Ryuki Riders, Faiz Riders, Oni Riders and Proto Ixa *(Then along came Electro-Wave Human Tackle, Julie Hanna, Ken Hanna, Ryotaro Nogami, Kotaro Nogami, Shiro Motolla, Yuto Sakurai and Deneb) *'Julie Hanna, Ken Hanna, Ryotaro Nogami, Kotaro Nogami, Shiro Motolla and Yuto Sakurai': Henshin! *'DenKamen Sword': Liner Form! *'Den-O Belt': Vega Form! *'Super DenKamen Sword': Super Liner Form! *'New Den-O Belt': Strike Form! *'Zeronos Belt': Charge and Up! Altair Form! *(Julie Hanna, Ken Hanna, Ryotaro Nogami, Kotaro Nogami, Shiro Motolla and Yuto Sakurai transforms into Kamen Riders Den‑O Super Liner, Den‑O Vega, Den-O Liner, New Den-O, Zeronos Zero and Zeronos Altair) *'Kamen Rider Zeronos Atair Form': So that's what's going on? *'Kamen Rider Ichigou': Yeah! We've seen through all your schemes! We're the Kamen Riders, we will continue to fight as long as evil exists in this world! *(Kamen Rider Spider, Kamen Rider Thor, Kamen Rider Loki, Kamen Rider Sif, Shunpei Nara, Rinko Daimon, Mikoto Amano and Thomas Hanna appears.) *(Then along came Sokichi Narumi from the dimensional gap) *(Elizabeth, Queen, Aoi Katsuragi, Akiko Narumi, Isamu Bito, Santa-chan and Watcherman arrive with them) *'Kamen Rider Wizard': Shunpei! Rinko! *'Kamen Rider W': (Shotaro's voice) Boss! (Phillip's voice) A Narumi Sokichi from another world. *'Cyclone Memory': Cyclone! *'Joker Memory': Joker! *'Fang Memory': Fang! *'Heat Memory': Heat! *'Metal Memory': Metal! *'Luna Memory': Luna! *'Trigger Memory': Trigger! *'Skull Memory': Skull! *'Elizabeth, Queen, Aoi Katsuragi, Akiko Narumi, Isamu Bito, Santa-chan, Watcherman and Sokichi Narumi': Henshin! *'Lost Drivers': Cyclone! Joker! Fang! Heat! Metal! Luna! Trigger! Skull! *(Elizabeth, Queen, Aoi Katsuragi, Akiko Narumi, Isamu Bito, Santa-chan, Watcherman and Sokichi Narumi from another world transforms into Kamen Riders Cyclone, Joker, Fang, Heat, Metal, Luna, Trigger and Skull) *'Mage's Belt': Driver On, Now! ♪Shabadobi Touch Henshin (4x)♪ *'Shunpei Nara and Rinko Daimon': Henshin! *'Mage's Belt': Change, Now! *(Shunpei Nara and Rinko Daimon transform into Kamen Rider Mage and Yellow) *'Kamen Rider Thor': Don't underestimate the Kamen Riders' power. *'Kamen Rider Spider': And... Kamen Riders aren't the only allies of justice. *'Thomas Hanna': Brave In! *'Gaburivolver': Gaburincho: Tobaspino! *'Thomas Hanna': Kyoryu Change! *(Thomas Hanna dance to the beat) *'Thomas Hanna': Fire! *(Thomas Hanna transform into Kyoryu Navy) *'Megahex': What can one dumb sentai member do? *'Kyoryu Navy': If I look alone, then look harder! It is not just me. *'Daigo Kiryu (Off-Screen)': That's right! *(Kotoha Hanaori, Gai Ikari, Go-Busters, Kyoryugers, ToQgers, Ninningers, All Super Sentais and Space Sheriffs arrives) *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1': You're just in time! *'Big One': Sorry for the wait, everyone. *'Akarenger': This battle for Earth's fate can't truly begin until we all arrive! *'Kamen Rider Ichigou': Ghost Shocker! You face the superheroes of Earth! *'Daigo Kiryu': Guys, let's go! *'All': Yeah! *'Moune': Tensouder! *'Tensouder': Gotcha! *'Kotoha Hanaori': Shodophone! Ippitsu Soujou! *'Hyde': Change Card! *(Kotoha Hanaori transforms into Shinken Yellow) *'Gai Ikari': Gokai Change! *'Moune, Hyde and Agri': Tensou! *'Tensouder': Change, Goseiger! *'Gokai Cellular': Gokaiger! *(Moune, Hyde and Agri transform into Goseiger) *(Gai Ikari transforms into Gokai Silver) *'Morphin Brace and Morphin Blaster': It's Morphin' Time! *'Beet J. Stag, Masato Jin, Hiromu Sakurada, Ryuji Iwasaki and Yoko Usami': Let's Morphin'! *(Beet J. Stag, Masato Jin, Hiromu Sakurada, Ryuji Iwasaki and Yoko Usami transform into Go-Busters) *'Daigo Kiryu, Ian Yorkland, Nobuharu Udo, Souji Rippukan and Amy Yuzuki': Brave In! *'Gaburivolvers': Gaburincho: Gabutyra! Dricera! Zakutor! Stegotchi! Parasagun! *'Daigo Kiryu, Ian Yorkland, Nobuharu Udo, Souji Rippukan and Amy Yuzuki': Kyoryu Change! *(Daigo, Ian, Nobuharu, Souji and Amy dance to the beat) *'Daigo Kiryu, Ian Yorkland, Nobuharu Udo, Souji Rippukan and Amy Yuzuki': Fire! *(Daigo, Ian, Nobuharu, Souji and Amy transform into Kyoryugers) *'ToQ Changer & SmarPho Applichanger': Now Transforming. *'Right Suzuki, Tokatti Tokashiki, Mio Natsume, Hikari Nonomura, Kagura Izumi, and Akira Nijino': ToQ Change! *'ToQ Changer & SmarPho Applichanger': Please wait behind the white line! *'Right Suzuki, Tokatti Tokashiki, Mio Natsume, Hikari Nonomura, Kagura Izumi, and Akira Nijino': Ha! *(Mio Natsume, Tokatti Tokashiki, Right Suzuki, Akira Nijino, Hikari Nonomura and Kagura Izumi transform into ToQgers) *'Nin Shurikens': AkaNinger Shuriken! AoNinger Shuriken! KiNinger Shuriken! ShiroNinger Shuriken! MomoNinger Shuriken! StarNinger Shuriken! MidoNinger Shuriken! *(Shurikens inserted) *'Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou and Ninja Star Burger': The Henge/Change! (Nin nin nin, nin ni nin nin! Nin nin nin, nin ni nin nin!) *'Luna Kokonoe, Kasumi Momochi, Nagi Matsuo, Takaharu Igasaki, Yakumo Katou, Fuuka Igasaki and Kinji Takigawa': Shuriken Henge/Change! *'Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou': Aka ja, Ao ja, Ki ja, Shiro ja, Momo ja, Mido ja! Ninja! *'Ninja Star Burger': StarNinger! Wow! *(Luna Kokonoe, Kasumi Momochi, Nagi Matsuo, Takaharu Igasaki, Yakumo Katou, Fuuka Igasaki and Kinji Takigawa transforms into Ninningers) *'Geki Jumonji': Jouchaku! *'Kai Hyuga': Sekisha! *'Shu Karasuma': Shouketsu! *(Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga and Shu Karasuma transform into Gavan Type-G, Sharivan and Shaider) *'Shinnosuke Tomari (Off-Screen)': I've got it together. My brain cells are in Top Gear! *(Kiriko, Shinnosuke, Gou and Chase arrive from Tridoron, Ride Macher and Ride Chaser) *'Shinnosuke Tomari': Let's go. *'Chase': Yeah! *'Gou Shijima': Okay! *'Drive Driver': Okay, start our engine! *'Mach Driver Honoh': Signal Bike/Shift Car! *'Shift Tridoron': Fire all engines! *'Gou Shijima': Let's... *'Shinnosuke Tomari, Gou Shijima and Chase': Henshin! *'Drive Driver': Drive: Type Tridoron! *'Mach Driver Honoh': Rider: Dead Heat! Rider: Chaser! *(Shinnosuke Tomari, Gou Shijima and Chase transforms into Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron, Kamen Rider Dead Heat Mach and Kamen Rider Chaser) *'Takeru Tenkuji': Don't forget about us! *(Takeru Tenkuji, Makoto Fukami, Alain, Shibuya Hachioji, Daigo Fukami, Narita, Alia and Edith appears) *'Eyecon Drive G': Grateful! *'Deep Specter Ghost Eyecon': Dive too deep. *'Ghost Driver': Eye! Girottomiro! (13x) *'Eyecon Driver G': Gat~chirimi~na! Kotchinikinā! (8x) *'Necrom Ghost Eyecon': Stand by! *'Mega Ulorder': Yes, sir! *'Necrom Ghost Eyecon': Loading! *'Takeru Tenkuji, Makoto Fukami, Alain, Shibuya Hachioji, Daigo Fukami, Narita, Alia and Edith': Henshin! *'Eyecon Driver G': Zen Kaigan! (Drum beat) Kengō, hakken, kyoshō ni ō-sama, samurai, bōzu ni sniper! Dai~ Hen~ge~! *'Ghost Driver': Gen Kaigan: Deep Specter! Get, Go! Kakugo! Giza Giza Ghost! *'Mega Ulorder': Tengan: Necrom! Mega Ulord! (rock music) Crush the invader! *(Takeru Tenkuji, Makoto Fukami, Alain, Shibuya Hachioji, Daigo Fukami, Narita, Alia and Edith transform into Kamen Rider Ghost Grateful Damashi, Kamen Rider Deep Specter, Kamen Rider Necrom, Kamen Rider Zero Ghost, Kamen Rider Zero Specter, Kamen Rider Zero Necrom, Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost) *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1': Kamen Rider U.S.A. 1! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #2': Kamen Rider U.S.A. 2! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. V3': Kamen Rider U.S.A. V3! *'Eagleman': Eagleman! *'Kamen Rider Spider': Kamen Rider Spider! *'Kamen Rider Thor': Kamen Rider Thor! *'Kamen Rider Loki': Kamen Rider Loki! *'Kamen Rider Sif': Kamen Rider Sif! *'Kamen Rider Valkyrie': Kamen Rider Valkyrie! *'Kamen Rider Heimdall': Kamen Rider Heimdall! *'Kamen Rider Predator': Pre-da-tor! *'Kamen Rider Ninja': Kamen Rider Ninja! *'Kamen Rider Black Widow': Kamen Rider Black Widow! *'Kamen Rider Mobile': Kamen Rider Mobile! *'Kamen Rider Puzzle': Kamen Rider Puzzle! *'Kamen Rider Arachnid': Kamen Rider Arachnid! *'Kamen Rider Thor Shin': Kamen Rider Thor Shin! *'Kamen Rider Red X': Kamen Rider Red X! *'Kamen Rider Steel': Kamen Rider Steel! *'Kamen Rider Ant': Kamen Rider Ant! *'Kamen Rider Spider Shin': Kamen Rider Spider Shin! *'Kamen Rider Liberty': Kamen Rider Liberty! *'Kamen Rider Ant RX': Kamen Rider Ant RX! *'Kamen Rider Predator Alpha': Kamen Rider Predator Alpha! *'Kamen Rider Predator Omega': Kamen Rider Predator Omega! *'Kamen Rider Predator Sigma': Kamen Rider Predator Sigma! *'Kamen Rider Patriot': Kamen Rider Patriot! *'Kamen Rider Ant Shin': Kamen Rider Ant Shin! *'Kamen Rider Ichigou': Kamen Rider Ichigou! *'Kamen Rider Nigou': Kamen Rider Nigou! *'Kamen Rider V3': V3! *'Riderman': Riderman! *'Kamen Rider X': Kamen Rider X! *'Kamen Rider Amazon': A-ma-zon! *'Kamen Rider Stronger': Kamen Rider Stronger! *'Electro-Wave Human Tackle': Denpa Ningen Tackle! *'Akarenger': Akarenger! *'Aorenger': Aorenger! *'Kirenger': Kirenger! *'Momorenger': Momorenger! *'Midorenger': Midorenger! *'Akarenger': The Five Assembled... *'Gorengers': Gorengers! *'Spade Ace': Spade Ace! *'Dia Jack': Dia Jack! *'Heart Queen': Heart Queen! *'Clover King': Clover King! *'Big One': Big One! *'J.A.K.Q.': We are the J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai! *'Battle Japan': Battle Japan! *'Battle France': Battle France! *'Battle Cossack': Battle Cossack! *'Battle Kenya': Battle Kenya! *'Miss America': Miss America! *'Battle Fever J': Battle Fever! *'Skyrider': Skyrider! *'DenziRed': Denzi Red! *'DenziBlue': Denzi Blue! *'DenziYellow': Denzi Yellow! *'DenziGreen': Denzi Green! *'DenziPink': Denzi Pink! *'DenziRed': Look! Denshi Sentai... *'Denzimen': Denziman! *'Kamen Rider Super-1': Kamen Rider Super-1! *'VulEagle': Vul Eagle! *'VulShark': Vul Shark! *'VulPanther': Vul Panther! *'Vul Eagle': Let's Shine! Taiyou Sentai... *'Sun Vulcan': Sun Vulcan! *'GoggleRed': Goggle Red! *'GoggleBlack': Goggle Black! *'GoggleBlue': Goggle Blue! *'GoggleYellow': Goggle Yellow! *'GogglePink': Goggle Pink! *'GoggleRed': Fight! Dai Sentai... *'Goggle V': Goggle V! *'DynaRed': Dyna Red! *'DynaBlack': Dyna Black! *'DynaBlue': Dyna Blue! *'DynaYellow': Dyna Yellow! *'DynaPink': Dyna Pink! *'DynaRed': Explode! Kagaku Sentai... *'Dynamen': Dynaman! *'Red1': Red One! *'Green2': Green Two! *'Blue3': Blue Three! *'Yellow4': Yellow Four! *'Pink5': Pink Five! *'Red1': One! *'Green2': Two! *'Blue3': Three! *'Yellow4': Four! *'Pink5': Five! *'Red1': Choudenshi... *'Biomen': Bioman! *'Kamen Rider ZX': Kamen Rider ZX! *'Change Dragon': Change Dragon! *'Change Griffon': Change Griffon! *'Change Pegasus': Change Pegasus! *'Change Mermaid': Change Mermaid! *'Change Phoenix': Change Phoenix! *'Change Dragon': Dengeki Sentai... *'Changemen': Changeman! *'Red Flash': Red Flash! *'Green Flash': Green Flash! *'Blue Flash': Blue Flash! *'Yellow Flash': Yellow Flash! *'Pink Flash': Pink Flash! *'Red Flash': Choushinsei... *'Flashmen': Flashman! *'Kamen Rider Black': Kamen Rider Black! *'Red Mask': Red Mask! *'Black Mask': Black Mask! *'Blue Mask': Blue Mask! *'Yellow Mask': Yellow Mask! *'Pink Mask': Pink Mask! *'Red Mask': Hikari Sentai... *'Maskmen': Maskman! *'Kamen Rider Black RX': I am the child of the sun! Kamen Rider Black RX! *'Red Falcon': Red Falcon! *'Yellow Lion': Yellow Lion! *'Blue Dolphin': Blue Dolphin! *'Black Bison': Black Bison! *'Green Sai': Green Sai! *'Red Falcon': Choujuu Sentai... *'Livemen': Liveman! *'Red Turbo': Red Turbo! *'Black Turbo': Black Turbo! *'Blue Turbo': Blue Turbo! *'Yellow Turbo': Yellow Turbo! *'Pink Turbo': Pink Turbo! *'Red Turbo': Kousoku Sentai... *'Turborangers': Turboranger! *'Five Red': Five Red! *'Five Blue': Five Blue! *'Five Black': Five Black! *'Five Pink': Five Pink! *'Five Yellow': Five Yellow! *'Five Red': Chikyuu Sentai... *'Fivemen': Fiveman! *'Red Hawk': Red Hawk! *'Black Condor': Black Condor! *'Yellow Owl': Yellow Owl! *'White Swan': White Swan! *'Blue Swallow': Blue Swallow! *'Red Hawk': Choujin Sentai... *'Jetmen': Jetman! *'Kamen Rider Shin': Kamen Rider Shin! *'TyrannoRanger': TyrannoRanger, Geki! *'DragonRanger': DragonRanger, Burai! *'MammothRanger': MammothRanger, Goushi! *'TriceraRanger': TriceraRanger, Dan! *'TigerRanger': TigerRanger, Boi! *'PteraRanger': PteraRanger, Mei! *'TyrannoRanger and DragonRanger': Kyouryuu Sentai... *'Zyurangers': Zyuranger! *'Kamen Rider ZO': Kamen Rider ZO! *'RyuuRanger': RyuuRanger! Tenkasei Ryou! *'ShishiRanger': ShishiRanger! Tengensei Daigo! *'TemmaRanger': TemmaRanger! Tenjuusei Shoji! *'KirinRanger': KirinRanger! Tenjisei Kazu! *'HououRanger': HououRanger! Tenpuusei, Lin! *'RyuuRanger': Shining in the heavens are five stars! *'Dairangers': Gosei Sentai... Dairanger! *'KibaRanger': Koushinsei... KibaRanger! *'Kamen Rider J': Kamen Rider J! *'Ninja Black': Ninja Black, Jiraiya! *'Ninja Blue': Ninja Blue, Saizou! *'Ninja Red': Ninja Red, Sasuke! *'Ninja White': Ninja White, Tsuruhime! *'Ninja Yellow': Ninja Yellow, Seikai! *'Kakurangers': We Hide from People and Cut Down Evil! Ninja Sentai Kakuranger kenzan! *'OhRed': OhRed! *'OhGreen': OhGreen! *'OhBlue': OhBlue! *'OhYellow': OhYellow! *'OhPink': OhPink! *'KingRanger': KingRanger! *'OhRed': Chouriki Sentai... *'Ohrangers': Ohranger! *'Red Racer': Red Racer! *'Blue Racer': Blue Racer! *'Green Racer': Green Racer! *'Yellow Racer': Yellow Racer! *'Pink Racer': Pink Racer! *'Carrangers': Fighting for Traffic Safety! Gekisou Sentai Caaaa~rranger! *'MegaRed': MegaRed! *'MegaBlack': MegaBlack! *'MegaBlue': MegaBlue! *'MegaYellow': MegaYellow! *'MegaPink': MegaPink! *'MegaSilver': MegaSilver! *'MegaRed': Denji Sentai... *'Megarangers': Megaranger! *'GingaRed': GingaRed! (GingaLeon roars) Ryouma! *'GingaGreen': GingaGreen! (Gingalcon screeches) Hayate! *'GingaBlue': GingaBlue! (Gingarilla growls) Gouki! *'GingaYellow': GingaYellow! (Gingaverick howls) Hikaru! *'GingaPink': GingaPink! (Gingat yowls) Saya! *'GingaRed': Piercing the galaxy with the legendary blades! Seijuu Sentai.... *'Gingamen': Gingaman! *'GoRed': GoRed! *'GoBlue': GoBlue! *'GoGreen': GoGreen! *'GoYellow': GoYellow! *'GoPink': GoPink! *'GoRed': People's lives are Earth's future! *'GoBlue': Blazing Rescue Spirits! *'GoGreen': Kyuukyuu Sentai! *'GoYellow': Go, *'GoPink': Go, *'GoGoFive': Five! *'GoRed': Move out! *'Kamen Rider Kuuga': Kamen Rider Kuuga! *'Kamen Rider Proto-Kuuga': Kamen Rider Proto-Kuuga! *'TimeRed': TimeRed! *'TimePink': Pink! *'TimeBlue': Blue! *'TimeYellow': Yellow! *'TimeGreen': Green! *'Timerangers': Timeranger! *'TimeFire': TimeFire! *'Kamen Rider Agito': Kamen Rider Agito! *'Kamen Rider G3': Anti-Unidentified Lifeform Armor Generation 3! *'Kamen Rider G3 Mild': Anti-Unidentified Lifeform Armor Generation 3 Mild! *'Kamen Rider G3-X': Anti-Unidentified Lifeform Armor Generation 3-X! *'Kamen Rider Gills': Kamen Rider Gills! *'Another Agito': Another Agito! *'V1': V1! *'GaoRed': The Blazing Lion! GaoRed! *'GaoYellow': The Noble Eagle! GaoYellow! *'GaoBlue': The Surging Shark! GaoBlue! *'GaoBlack': The Iron Bison! GaoBlack! *'GaoWhite': The Belle Tiger! GaoWhite! *'GaoSilver': The Sparkling Silver Wolf! GaoSilver! *'GaoRed': Where there is life, there is a roar of justice! Hyakujuu Sentai... *'Gaorangers': Gaoranger! *'Kamen Rider Ryuki': Kamen Rider Ryuki! *'Kamen Rider Knight': Kamen Rider Knight! *'Kamen Rider Zolda': Kamen Rider Zolda! *'Kamen Rider Raia': Kamen Rider Raia! *'Kamen Rider Tiger': Kamen Rider Tiger! *'Kamen Rider Odin': Kamen Rider Odin! *'Kamen Rider Femme': Kamen Rider Femme! *'HurricaneRed': The Wind Howls, the Sky Rages! Sky Ninja! HurricaneRed! *'HurricaneBlue': The Water Rolls, the Waves Jump! Water Ninja! HurricaneBlue! *'HurricaneYellow': The Earth Shakes, the Flowers Sing! Land Ninja! HurricaneYellow! *'HurricaneRed': Unknown to the people... *'HurricaneBlue': Unknown to the world... *'HurricaneYellow': We Become Shadows to Strike at Evil! *'HurricaneRed': Ninpuu Sentai... *'Hurricangers': Hurricanger! Ah sanjou~ *'KabutoRaiger': Crimson Lighting. Horned Ninja, KabutoRaiger! *'KuwagaRaiger': Azure thunderclap. Fanged Ninja, KuwagaRaiger! *'KabutoRaiger': Facing the shadows, Slicing the shadows... *'KuwagaRaiger': Facing the light, Slicing the light! *'Gouraigers': Denkou Sekka Gouraiger kenzan! *'Shurikenger': I am Ninja of Ninja! The Green Light Bullet, Tenkuu Ninja Shurikenger sanjou! *'Kamen Rider Faiz': Kamen Rider Faiz! *'Kamen Rider Kaixa': Kamen Rider Kaixa! *'Kamen Rider Delta': Kamen Rider Delta! *'Kamen Rider Neo-Alpha': Kamen Rider Neo-Alpha! *'Kamen Rider Seeda': Kamen Rider Seeda! *'Kamen Rider Pyron': Kamen Rider Pyron! *'AbaRed': Enormous Energy! AbaRed! *'AbareBlue': Exploding Soriously! AbareBlue! *'AbareYellow': Courageously Rushing In! AbareYellow! *'AbareBlack': The Invincible Spirit of the Ryujin! AbareBlack! *'AbareKiller': The Finest Example of Excitement. AbareKiller! *'AbaRed': The Raging DinoGuts! *'Abarangers': Bakuryuu Sentai... Abaranger! *'Kamen Rider Blade': Kamen Rider Blade! *'Kamen Rider Chalice': Kamen Rider Chalice! *'Kamen Rider Garren': Kamen Rider Garren! *'Kamen Rider Leangle': Kamen Rider Leangle! *'DekaRed': One! Hating the Inhumane Evil! *'DekaBlue': Two! Pursue Mysterious Cases! *'DekaGreen': Three! For the investigation using Futuristic Technolgy! *'DekaYellow': Four! To face the hideous space evil... *'DekaPink': Five!... And with immediate speed terminate them! *'DekaBreak': Six! It's good to be invincible! *'DekaRed and DekaBreak': SPD! *'DekaRed': DekaRed! *'DekaBlue': DekaBlue! *'DekaGreen': DekaGreen! *'DekaYellow': DekaYellow! *'DekaPink': DekaPink! *'DekaBreak': DekaBreak! *'Dekarangers': Tokusou Sentai... Dekaranger! *'Kamen Rider Hibiki': Hibiki! *'Kamen Rider Ibuki': Ibuki! *'Kamen Rider Todoroki': Todoroki! *'Kamen Rider Zanki': Zanki! *'Kamen Rider Danki': Danki! *'Kamen Rider Sabaki': Sabaki! *'Kamen Rider Eiki': Eiki! *'Kamen Rider Shuki': Shuki! *'Kamen Rider Amaki': Amaki! *'Kamen Rider Kyoki': Kyoki! *'Kamen Rider Akatsuki': Akatsuki! *'Kamen Rider Shouki': Shouki! *'Kamen Rider Gouki': Gouki! *'Kamen Rider Banki': Banki! *'Kamen Rider Toki': Toki! *'Kamen Rider Michibiki': MichibikI! *'MagiGreen': The Howling Earth Element! The green magican, MagiGreen! *'MagiPink': The Blowing Wind Element! The pink magican, MagiPink! *'MagiBlue': The Shaking Water Element! The blue magican, MagiBlue! *'MagiYellow': The Galloping Thunder Element! The yellow magican, MagiYellow! *'MagiRed': The Burning Flame Element! The red magican, MagiRed! *'MagiShine': The Shining Solar Element! Heavenly Hero, MagiShine! *'Magirangers': Overflowing courage changes into magic! Mahou Sentai... Magiranger! *'Kamen Rider Kabuto': Kamen Rider Kabuto! *'Kamen Rider Gattack': Kamen Rider... Gattack! *'Kamen Rider Drake': Kamen Rider Drake! *'Kamen Rider TheBee': Kamen Rider TheBee! *'Kamen Rider Sasword': Kamen Rider Sasword! *'Kamen Rider KickHopper': Kamen Rider KickHopper! *'Kamen Rider PunchHopper': Kamen Rider PunchHopper! *'Bouken Red': The Fiery Adventurer! Bouken Red! *'Bouken Black': The Fast Adventurer! Bouken Black! *'Bouken Blue': The High Adventurer! Bouken Blue! *'Bouken Yellow': The Strong Adventurer! Bouken Yellow! *'Bouken Pink': The Deep Adventurer! Bouken Pink! *'Bouken Silver': The Dazzling Adventurer! Bouken Silver! *'Bouken Red': Endless Adventure Spirits! *'Boukengers': Go Go Sentai... Boukenger! *'Kamen Rider Den-O Sword, Rod, Ax, Gun, Wing, Liner, Vega and Super Liner Forms': Kamen Rider Den-O! *'Kamen Rider Zeronos Atair and Zero Forms': Kamen Rider Zeronos! *'GekiRed': In my body flows infinite energy! 'Unbreakable Body!' GekiRed! *'GekiYellow': Diligence day by day, to refine my heart! 'Honest Heart!' GekiYellow! *'GekiBlue': The great flower colored with technique! 'Fantastic Technique!' GekiBlue! *'GekiViolet': Excitement, my style, to the limits of my will! 'Iron Will' GekiViolet! *'GekiChopper': Regine ability, the future at open by one's self. 'Amazing Ability!' GekiChopper! *'Gekirangers': Our blazing geki is the proof of justice! Juken Sentai... Gekiranger! *'Kamen Rider Kiva': Kamen Rider Kiva! *'Kamen Rider IXA': Kamen Rider IXA! *'Kamen Rider Saga': Kamen Rider Saga! *'Kamen Rider Proto Ixa': Kamen Rider Proto Ixa! *'Go-On Red': Mach Fullforce!! Go-On Red! *'Go-On Blue': Just Correct!! Go-On Blue! *'Go-On Yellow': Smile Blooming!! Go-On Yellow! *'Go-On Green': Heart-Pounding!! Go-On Green! *'Go-On Black': Dash Dynamic!! Go-On Black! *'Go-On Gold': Break the Limit!! Go-On Gold! *'Go-On Silver': Sparkling World!! Go-On Silver! *'Go-Ongers': Perserving the Road of Justice! Engine Sentai... Go-Onger! *'Go-On Wings': Take Off! Go-On... Wings! *'Kamen Rider New Den-O Sword, Rod, Ax, Gun, Wing, Strike, Vega and Liner Forms': Kamen Rider New Den-O! *'Kamen Rider Decade': Kamen Rider Decade! *'Kamen Rider Diend': Kamen Rider Diend! *'Kamen Rider Kiva-la': Kamen Rider Kiva-la! *'Shinken Red': Shinken Red! Shiba Takeru! *'Shinken Blue': The same! Blue! Ikenami Ryunosuke! *'Shinken Pink': The same! Pink! Shirashi Mako! *'Shinken Green': The same! Green! Tani Chiaki! *'Shinken Yellow': The same! Yellow! Hanaori Kotoha! *'Shinken Gold': The same! Gold! Umemori Genta! *'Shinken Red': The Samurai Sentai authorized by Providence, *'Shinkengers': Shinkenger! Going Forth! *'Kamen Rider W': Kamen Rider W! *'Kamen Rider Accel': Kamen Rider Accel! *'Kamen Rider Skull': Kamen Rider Skull! *'Kamen Rider Cyclone': Kamen Rider Cyclone! *'Kamen Rider Joker': Kamen Rider Joker! *'Kamen Rider Fang': Kamen Rider Fang! *'Kamen Rider Metal': Kamen Rider Metal! *'Kamen Rider Luna': Kamen Rider Luna! *'Kamen Rider Heat': Kamen Rider Heat! *'Kamen Rider Trigger': Kamen Rider Trigger! *'Gosei Red': Skick Power of Storms! Gosei Red! *'Gosei Pink': Skick Power of Breeze! Gosei Pink! *'Gosei Black': Landick Power of Stone! Gosei Black! *'Gosei Yellow': Landick Power of Sprouting! Gosei Yellow! *'Gosei Blue': Seaick Power of Surging Waves! Gosei Blue! *'Gosei Knight': The Earth-Purifying Knight of Destiny! Gosei Knight! *'Goseigers': Protecting the Planet is an angel's duty! Tensou Sentai... Goseiger! *'Kamen Rider OOO': Kamen Rider OOO! *'Kamen Rider Birth': Kamen Rider Birth! *'Kamen Rider Birth Prototype': Kamen Rider Birth Prototype! *'Gokai Red': Gokai Red! *'Gokai Blue': Gokai Blue! *'Gokai Yellow': Gokai Yellow! *'Gokai Green': Gokai Green! *'Gokai Pink': Gokai Pink! *'Gokai Silver': Gokai Silver! *'Gokai Red': Kaizoku Sentai... *'Gokaigers': Gokaiger! *'Kamen Rider Fourze': Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this man-to-man! *'Kamen Rider Meteor': I am Meteor, I will decide your fate. *'Kamen Rider Nadeshiko': Kamen Rider Nadeshiko! *'Red Buster': Red Buster! *'Blue Buster': Blue Buster! *'Yellow Buster': Yellow Buster! *'Beet Buster': Beet Buster! *'Stag Buster': Stag Buster! *'Red Buster': Tokumei Sentai... *'Go-Busters': Go-Busters! *'Kamen Rider Wizard': Kamen Rider Wizard! *'Kamen Rider Beast': Kamen Rider Beast! *'Kamen Rider Mage (Orange, Blue, Green, Red and Yellow)': Kamen Rider Mage! *'Kyoryu Navy and Kyoryu Red': Hear the eleven of us roar! *'Kyoryu Navy': The Shaded Brave, Kyoryu Navy! *'Kyoryu Red': The Fanged Brave, Kyoryu Red! *'Kyoryu Black': The Bullet Brave, Kyoryu Black! *'Kyoryu Blue': The Armored Brave, Kyoryu Blue! *'Kyoryu Green': The Slashing Brave, Kyoryu Green! *'Kyoryu Pink': The Horned Brave, Kyoryu Pink! *'Kyoryu Gold': The Thunder Brave, Kyoryu Gold! *'Kyoryu Cyan (Yuko)': The Steel Brave, Kyoryu Cyan! *'Kyoryu Gray (Shinya)': The Clashing Brave, Kyoryu Gray! *'Kyoryu Violet': The Marine Brave, Kyoryu Violet! *'Kyoryu Silver (Dantetsu)': The Radiant Brave, Kyoryu Silver! *'Kyoryugers': The Strongest Braves in History! *'Kyoryu Red': The eleven of us are... *'Kyoryugers': Zyuden Sentai... Kyoryuger! *'ToQ Changer & SmarPho Applichanger': ToQ 1gou, ToQ 1gou! ToQ 2gou, ToQ 2gou! (ToQ 2gou: Went and came back.) ToQ 3gou, ToQ 3gou! ToQ 4gou, ToQ 4gou! ToQ 5gou, (ToQ 5gou: Hi!) ToQ 5gou! ToQ 6gou, (ToQ 6gou: So this is my place to die?) ToQ 6gou! And finally, a dreamlike Chou ToQ 7gou! (ToQ 7gou: Let's go!) A great gathering! *'ToQgers': Victorius Imagination, Ressha Sentai ToQger! *'Kamen Rider Gaim': Kamen Rider Gaim! *'Kamen Rider Baron': Kamen Rider Baron! *'Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron': Kamen Rider... Drive! *'Kamen Rider Dead Heat Mach': Tracking... terminating... both done at Mach speed! Kamen Rider... Mach! *'Kamen Rider Chaser': Kamen Rider Chaser! *'Kamen Rider Jun': Kamen Rider Jun! *'Kamen Rider Gen': Kamen Rider Gen! *'Kamen Rider Crosser': Kamen Rider Crosser! *'AkaNinger': Furious Clear Sky! *'Whirlwind AkaNinger': The Slicing Gale! *'Elder AkaNinger': The Ever-shining Sun! *'Elder AkaNinger, AkaNinger and Whirlwind AkaNinger': AkaNinger! *'AoNinger': Rumbling Cloud! AoNinger! *'KiNinger': Sparkling Calm! KiNinger! *'ShiroNinger': Flaking Wind Flower! ShiroNinger! *'MomoNinger': Quivering Mist! MomoNinger! *'StarNinger': The Colourful Star! StarNinger! *'MidoNinger': The Fierce Full Moon! MidoNinger! *'AkaNinger': We are shinobi, but we will not hide! *'StarNinger': We are shinobi, but we party all night! *'Ninningers': Shuriken Sentai Ninninger! *'Gavan Type-G': Uchuu Keiji Gavan! *'New Sharivan' Uchuu Keiji Sharivan! *'New Shaider': Uchuu Keiji Shaider! *'Kamen Rider Ghost Grateful Damashii': Kamen Rider Ghost! *'Kamen Rider Deep Specter': Kamen Rider Specter! *'Kamen Rider Necrom': Kamen Rider Necrom! *'Kamen Rider Zero Ghost': Kamen Rider Zero Ghost! *'Kamen Rider Zero Specter': Kamen Rider Zero Specter! *'Kamen Rider Zero Necrom': Kamen Rider Zero Necrom! *'Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P (Alia)': Kamen Rider Dark Necrom Pink! *'Kamen Rider Dark Ghost (Edith)': Kamen Rider Dark Ghost! *'Kamen Rider 3': Kamen Rider Sangou! *'Kamen Rider 4': Kamen Rider Yongou! *'Kamen Rider 5': Kamen Rider Gogou! *'Kamen Rider 6': Kamen Rider Rokugou! *'Kamen Rider New V3': New V3! *'Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha': Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha! *'Kamen Rider Amazon Omega': Kamen Rider Amazon Omega! *'Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma': Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma! *'Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron': *'AkaNinger': *'Gavan Type-G': *'Kamen Rider Ghost Grateful Damashii': We are... *'Kamen Riders, Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs': Super Hero! *'Colonel Sung': Damn you, Super Heroes! *'Ambassador Sorrow': Come out, guys! *(Super Sentai Villains and Space Crime Organization Makuu appears.) *(Then along came Space Crime Syndicate Madou and Fushigi World Fuuma) *'Kyoryu Red': Alriiiiiiiight... All the brave guys are finally here! *'Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form': I Have... Arrived! *'Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form': Mind if I reel you in?! *'Kamen Rider Den-O Ax Form': My strength has made you cry! *'Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form': Hey, look! Look! Mind if I defeat you? I can't hear your answer!! *'Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form': Advent, to the top... *'Kamen Rider Zeronos Atair Form': Let me say this to start: I am fai-r-ly strong. *'Kamen Rider New Den-O Strike Form': My strength...is for real. *'Kamen Rider Ghost Grateful Damashii': *'Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron': Guys, let's go for a ride! *'AkaNinger': Yeah! Instead of hiding, we're gonna rampage! *'Kamen Rider Gaim': This is the superheroes' stage now! *'ToQ 1gou': Now Departing, Full-speed ahead! *'Kamen Rider Wizard': Let's go, everyone! *'Kyoryu Red': It's going to get wild, try and stop us! *'Gavan Type-G': Go faster than the light! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1': Ready, heroes? *'Eagleman': Time to create a new legend. *'General Dark': Get them! *'Drive Driver': Go, Super Heroes! *(Kamen Riders, Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs on one hand, Ghost Shocker, Megahex, Super Sentai Villains, Space Crime Organization Makuu, Space Crime Syndicate Madou and Fushigi World Fuuma on the other are fighting each other) *(Scene goes to ToQger/Gaim and Baron vs. Megahex, Inves and Shadow Line) *(Emperor of Darkness Z, Lion Inves and Yagi Inves attacks ToQ 1gou, Gaim and Baron) *'Kamen Rider Gaim': He's... *'Kamen Rider Baron': ...strong. *(Megahex, Demushu, General Schwarz, Baron Nero, Madame Noir, Marchioness Morc fires at ToQger/Gaim and Baron) *'Emperor of Darkness Z': The finisher. *(Kamen Rider Ryugen shoots from the background) *'Kamen Rider Ryugen': Don't forget about us! *(Kamen Rider Ryugen, Kamen Rider Zangetsu, Hideyasu Jonouchi, Frank Morita, Oren Pierre Alfonzo, Zack, Hongo Motolla, Gary Fukuyama, James Yuki, Marika Motolla, Peko and Ulysses Komio arrives) *'Kamen Rider Gaim': Everyone! *'Kamen Rider Baron': You guys need a hand? *'Hongo Motolla': Kouta, you saved my sister's live. Now it's our turn to pay you back. *'Marika Motolla': We will rise again as long as there's a light in this world! *'Durian Lockseed': Durian! *'Matsubokkuri Lockseed': Matsubokkuri! *'Donguri Lockseed': Donguri! *'Kurumi Lockseed': Kurumi! *'Silver Ringo Lockseed': Silver! *'Melon Energy Lockseed': Melon Energy! *'Lemon Energy Lockseed': Lemon Energy! *'Cherry Energy Lockseed': Cherry Energy! *'Peach Energy Lockseed': Peach Energy! *'Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed': Matsubokkuri Energy! *'Sengoku and Genesis Drivers': Lock On! *'Hideyasu Jonouchi, Frank Morita, Oren Pierre Alfonzo, Zack, Hongo Motolla, Gary Fukuyama, James Yuki, Marika Motolla, Peko and Ulysses Komio': Henshin! *'Sengoku Drivers': Soiya/Come On! Durian Arms: Mister... Dangerous! Matsubokkuri Arms: Ichigeki, In The Shadows! Donguri Arms: ♪Never Give Up!♪ Kurumi Arms: Mister... Knuckleman! Silver Arms: Hakugin, New Stage! *'Genesis Drivers': Soda/Liquid! Melon Energy Arms! Lemon Energy Arms: Fight, Power! Fight, Power! Fi-Fi-Fi-Fi-F-F-F-F-Fight! Cherry Energy Arms! Peach Energy Arms! Matsubokkuri Energy Arms: Sei, Yoishō, Wasshoi! *(Hideyasu Jonouchi, Frank Morita, Oren Pierre Alfonzo, Zack, Hongo Motolla, Gary Fukuyama, James Yuki, Marika Motolla, Peko and Ulysses Komio transforms into Kamen Riders Gridon, Kurokage, Bravo, Knuckle, Zangetsu Shin, Duke, Sigurd, Marika, Kurokage Shin and Kamuro) *'Kamen Rider Ryugen': Kamen Rider Ryugen! *'Kamen Rider Zangetsu': Kamen Rider Zangetsu! *'Kamen Rider Gridon': Kamen Rider Guridon! *'Kamen Rider Kurokage': Kamen Rider Kurokage! *'Kamen Rider Bravo': Kamen Rider Bravo! *'Kamen Rider Knuckle': Kamen Rider Knuckle! *'Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin': Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin! *'Kamen Rider Kamuro': Kamen Rider... Kamuro! *'Kamen Rider Duke': Kamen Rider Duke! *'Kamen Rider Sigurd': Kamen Rider Sigurd! *'Kamen Rider Marika': Kamen Rider Marika! *'Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin': Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin! *(The battle continues as Kamen Riders Ryugen, Zangetsu, Gridon, Kurokage, Bravo, Knuckle, Zangetsu Shin, Duke, Sigurd, Marika, Kurokage Shin and Kamuro join) *'Kamen Rider Zangetsu': Kazuraba, use this! *(Kamen Rider Zangetsu throws a Lemon Lockseed to Kamen Rider Gaim) *'Kamen Rider Gaim': Thanks, Takatora! *'Lemon Lockseed': Lemon! *'Sengoku Driver': Lock On! Soiya! Lemon Arms: ♪Incredible Ryou~ma!♪ *(Kamen Rider Gaim gains Lemon Arms) *(Gaim Lemon Arms uses Squash) *'Sengoku Driver': Soiya! Lemon Squash! *(Gaim Lemon Arms wipes Gold Werewolf out of the picture) *'Kamen Rider Baron': Let us help, too. *'Kamen Rider Zangetsu': Kaito, Mitsuzane, Hideyasu, Oren, here! *(Kamen Rider Zangetsu throws a Peach Lockseed, Cherry Lockseed, Pomegranate Lockseed and Dragonfruit Lockseed to Kamen Rider Baron, Kamen Rider Ryugen, Kamen Rider Gridon and Kamen Rider Bravo) *'Kamen Rider Bravo': Merci! Zangetsu! *'Peach Lockseed': Peach! *'Cherry Lockseed': Cherry! *'Pomegranate Lockseed': Pomegranate! *'Dragonfruit Lockseed': Dragonfruits! *'Sengoku Driver': Lock On! Come On/Hai! Peach Arms: Sakuramichi, Full Blast! Cherry Arms: Sou, Hai, Seiya-Ha! Pomegranate Arms! Slashing from a Distance! Dragonfruits Arms: Mister... Dragonman! *(Baron, Ryugen, Gridon and Bravo gains Peach Arms, Cherry Arms, Pomegranate Arms and Dragonfruits Arms) *'Kamen Rider Gaim Lemon Arms': Let's go! *'Sengoku Drivers': Soiya/Come On/Hai! Lemon/Peach/Cherry/Melon/Pomegranate/Dragonfruits Squash! *(Kamen Rider Gaim Lemon Arms, Kamen Rider Baron Peach Arms, Kamen Rider Ryugen Cherry Arms, Kamen Rider Zangetsu, Kamen Rider Gridon Pomegranate Arms and Kamen Rider Bravo Dragonfruits Arms wipes Southern Cross out of the picture) *(Scene goes to Gokaiger/OOO, Birth and Birth Prototype vs. Zangyack, Yummy and Greeed) *'Kamen Rider Birth': Let's go, Date-san! *'Kamen Rider Proto-Birth': Yeah! *(The Birth Riders fire at the Yummies to weaken them) *'Kamen Rider OOO': Now! *(Gokaigers inserted the Gokaiger keys in their Gokai Sabre and the Goranger keys in their Gokai Gun) *'Ranger Keys': Final Wave! *(Kamen Rider OOO slashes the Yummies) *'Gokaigers': Gokai Scramble! *(Gokaigers fires a green energy ray and slashes a red energy crescent to wipe out the Z) *'Kamen Rider OOO': Seiya! *(Kamen Rider OOO wipes the Yummies out of the picture) *(AkaRed, AoBlue, KiYellow, ShiroWhite, KuroBlack, MidoGreen, MomoPink and RokuSix appears) *'Damaras': Who are you?! *'AkaRed': The one who inherits the red souls, AkaRed! *'AoBlue': The one who inherits the blue souls, AoBlue! *'KiYellow': The one who inherits the yellow souls, KiYellow! *'ShiroWhite': The one who inherits the white souls, ShiroWhite! *'KuroBlack': The one who inherits the black souls, KuroBlack! *'MidoGreen': The one who inherits the green souls, MidoGreen! *'MomoPink': The one who inherits the pink souls, MomoPink! *'RokuSix': The one who inherits the sixth souls, RokuSix! *(The battle continues as AkaRed, AoBlue, KiYellow, ShiroWhite, KuroBlack, MidoGreen, MomoPink and RokuSix join) *(Scene goes to Kyoryuger/Wizard, Beast, Mages (Orange, Blue, Green, Red and Yellow) vs. Deboss Army and Phantoms) * *'Kyoryu Silver': *'Chaos': * * *'Kyoryu Red': *(Scene goes to Shinkenger/Decade, DiEnd and Kivala vs. Dark Decade, Gedoshu and Waredonaiyer) *(Scene goes to Maskman and Liveman/Black and Black RX vs. Gorgoms, General Jark and Shadow Moon) *(Scene goes to Dekaranger/Blade Riders vs. Undead and Alienizer) * *'Blay Rouzer': Kick! Thunder! Mach! Lightning Sonic! * *(Scene goes to Goseiger/W, Accel, Skull and Gaia Memory Riders vs. Dopants, Warstar, Yuumajuu, Matrintis and Brajiras) *(Scene goes to Go-Busters/Fourze, Meteor, Nadeshiko, Gavan, New Sharivan and New Shaider vs. Vaglass and Zodiarts) *(Scene goes to the other Metal Heroes) *(The other Metal Heroes are watching the battle between Super Heroes vs. Ghost Shocker Army) *'Toha Yamaji': We must help them. Come on. *(Juspion transforms into Juspion Metal Tech Suits) *'Juspion': Metal Tech Suits, all set! *'Yousuke Jou': Kesshou! *'Ryusei Tsurugi': Ikaru! *(Yousuke and Ryusei transform into Spielvan and Metalder) *(Toha Yamaji transforms into Jiraiya) *'Naoto Tamura': Cyborg Up! *(Naoto Tamura transforms into Jiban) *(Scene goes to Ninningers/Drive, Mach, Chaser, Jun, Gen and Crosser vs. Kibaoni Army Corps, Roidmudes, Kamen Rider Dark Mach and Kamen Rider Dark Proto-Mach) * *'MidoNinger': *'AkaNinger': * *(Scene goes to Abarangers/555 Riders vs. Orphnoch) * * * *'Abarangers': * *(Scene goes to Black and Black RX vs. Red Shadow Moon) *'Kamen Rider Black RX': Red Shadow Moon, if you will fight alone, then we will too. *'Red Shadow Moon': Interesting. I accept! *'Kamen Rider Black RX': Here we go! *(Kamen Rider Black, Kamen Rider Black RX and Red Shadow Moon are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Black RX': Let's go, Joe the Haze! *'Kamen Rider Black': Yeah, Kotaro. *'Kamen Rider Black and Kamen Rider Black RX': Double Kick! *(Kamen Rider Black and Kamen Rider Black RX kicks Red Shadow Moon) *'Red Shadow Moon': Damn you... I'm going to remember this! *(Red Shadow Moon is wiped out of the picture) *(Scene goes to Kamen Rider 3, Kamen Rider 4, Kamen RIder 5 and Kamen Rider 6 battling Kame Bazooka and Cheetahkatatsumuri) *'Cheetahkatatsumuri': Take this, Riders! *(Cheetahkatatsumuri punches Kamen Riders 3-6) *'Kame Bazooka': Zooka! *(Kame Bazooka fires at Kamen Riders 3-6) *'Cheetahkatatsumuri': The finisher! *(Cheetahkatatsumuri is about to wipe out Kamen Riders 3 and 4) *'Kamen Rider Ichigou': Rider Kick! *(Kamen Rider Ichigou kicks Cheetahkatatsumuri from the background) *(Kamen Rider Ichigou returns to the cliff and Nigou arrives with him) *'Kamen Rider 6': What? That's... *(Kamen Riders 3, 4 And 5 are also surprised) *'Kamen Rider 3': Nigou! *'Kamen Rider 4': Ichigou too! *'Kamen Rider Ichigou': All the other superheroes will soon join is in the fight. *'Kamen Rider Nigou': We're all ready to do our best for the Earth's safety. *'Kamen Rider Ichigou': Will you also join us? *'Kamen Rider 3': We will. *'Kamen Rider 4': Yeah. *'Kamen Rider 3': If it's to protect the planet. *'Kamen Rider 5 and Kamen Rider 6': Yeah. *'Kamen Rider Ichigou': Yeah. Let's go, Sangou to Rokugou! *'Kamen Rider 3, Kamen Rider 4, Kamen Rider 5 and Kamen Rider 6': Yeah! *'Kamen Rider 5': Let's do the finisher, Rokugou! *'Kamen Rider 6': Yeah! *(Kame Bazooka is about to fire Riders 5 and 6) *'Kamen Rider 5 and Kamen Rider 6': Double Rider Break! *'Kame Bazooka': Zooka! *(Kame Bazooka is wiped out of the picture) *'Kamen Rider Ichigou': The finisher! *'Kamen Rider Ichigou, Kamen Rider Nigou, Kamen Rider 3, Kamen Rider 4, Kamen Rider 5 and Kamen Rider 6': Rider Sextuplet Kick! *(Kamen Rider Ichigou, Kamen Rider Nigou, Kamen Rider 3, Kamen Rider 4, Kamen RIder 5 and Kamen Rider 6 kick Cheetahkatatsumuri) *'Cheetahkatatsumuri': Shocker, banzai! *(Cheetahkatatsumuri is wiped out of the picture) *(Scene goes to Grogen Kaijin) *'Grogen Kaijin': Damn you! I will remember this! *(Grogen Kaijin tried to escape but he's been blocked by B-Fighter Kabuto, B-Fighter Kuwaga, B-Fighter Tento, Daisaku Katagiri, Takuya Kai and Mai Takatori as they appeared) *'Daisaku Katagiri, Takuya Kai and Mai Takatori': Juukou! *(Daisaku Katagiri, Takuya Kai and Mai Takatori transform into B-Fighters) *'Blue Beet': Blue Beet! *'G-Stag': G-Stag! *'Reddle': Reddle! *'G-Stag, Blue Beet and Reddle': Juukou B-Fighter! *'B-Fighter Kabuto': B-Fighter Kabuto! *'B-Fighter Kuwaga': B-Fighter Kuwaga! *'B-Fighter Tento': B-Fighter Tento! *(Kikaider, Kikaider 01, Inazuman and Zubat appears) *'Kikaider': Android Kikaider! *'Kikaider 01': Kikaider 01! *'Inazuman': Warrior of freedom, Inazuman! *'Zubat': Kaiketsu... Zubat! *(Grogen Kaijin is shocked) *'G-Stag, Blue Beet and Reddle': Saber Magnums! *'B-Fighter Kabuto, B-Fighter Kuwaga and B-Fighter Tento': Input Cardgun! *(G-Stag, Blue Beet, Reddle, B-Fighter Kabuto, B-Fighter Kuwaga and B-Fighter Tento shoots Grogen Kaijin) *'Blue Beet': Stinger Blade! *'G-Stag': Stinger Claw! *'Reddle': Stinger Plasmar! *(The Heroes use their finisher attacks on Grogen Kaijin) *'Blue Beet': Beetle Break! *'G-Stag': Raging Slash! *'Reddle': Tornado Spark! *'Kikaider': Let's go, Oniisan! Denji End! *'Kikaider 01': Zero One Driver! *'Inazuman': Inazuma Vaccum Chest! *'Zubat': Zetto Zetto Zetto! *'Grogen Kaijin': Ghost Shocker, banzai! *(Grogen Kaijin is wiped out of the picture) *(Scene goes to Vario Zector) *'Vario Zector': While, Ghost Shocker handle those Super Heroes. Maybe I need help from Madou. *'Blue Beet': (Off-Screen) We can not let you do that. *(Janperson, Jiraiya, Jiban, DraftRedder, Blue Beet and B-Fighter Kabuto arrives) *'Vario Zector': Who are you? *'Jiraiya': Orthodox Togakure-Style! Jiraiya! *'Jiban': Kidou Keiji Jiban! *'DraftRedder': DraftRedder! *'Janperson': Tokusou Robo Janperson for Justice! *'Blue Beet': Blue Beet! *'B-Fighter Kabuto': B-Fighter Kabuto! *'Jiraiya': Metal Hero... *'Janperson, Jiraiya, Jiban, DraftRedder, Blue Beet and B-Fighter Kabuto': Great Gathering! *'Vario Zector': Oh? *'Jiraya': Let's go! Jiraibuster! *'Jiban': Daidaros Bombard Technique! *'DraftRedder': EDRT-001 Revolback G-3! *'Janperson': Jan Vulcan! *'Blue Beet': Saber Magnum! *'B-Fighter Kabuto': Input Cardgun! *(Janperson, Jiraya, Jiban, DraftRedder, Blue Beet and B-Fighter Kabuto shoots Vario Zector) *'Vario Zector': You'll pay. Mark my words. *(Vario Zector is wiped out of the picture) *(Scene goes to Space Raider) *'Space Reider': No one will ever stop me. *(Other Metal Heroes arrives) *'Gavan': We can not let you do that. *'Space Reider': Who are you?! *'Gavan': Uchuu Keiji Gavan! *'Sharivan': Uchuu Keiji Sharivan! *'Shaider': Uchuu Keiji Shaider! *'Juspion': Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion! *'Speilvan': Jikuu Senshi Spielvan! *'Diana Lady': Diana Lady! *'Helen Lady': Helen Lady! *'Metalder': Choujinki Metalder! *'Fire': Fire! *'Bikel': Bikel! *'Walter': Walter! *'Winspector': Tokkei Winspector! *'SolBraver': SolBraver! *'SolJeanne': SolJeanne! *'SolDozer': SolDozer! *'SolBrain': Tokkyuu Shirei SolBrain! *'Knight-Fire': Knight-Fire! *'Draft Blues': Draft Blues! *'Draft Keace': Draft Keace! *'Blues and Keace': Toksou Exceedraft *'Gun Gibson': Gun Gibson! *'Blue SWAT': Blue SWAT, Shou! *'Purple SWAT': Purple SWAT, Sarah! *'Grey SWAT': Grey SWAT, Sig! *'B-Fighter Yanma': B-Fighter Yanma! *'B-Fighter Genji': B-Fighter Genji! *'B-Fighter Min': B-Fighter Min! *'B-Fighter Ageha': B-Fighter Ageha! *'Kabutack Super Mode': B-Robo Kabutack! *'Kuwajiro Super Mode': Kuwajiro! *'Dangoron Super Mode': Dangoron! *'Gerotan Super Mode': Gerotan! *'Tentorina': Tentorina! *'Cobrander Super Mode': Cobrander! *'Ganirun Super Mode': Ganirun! *'Spidon Super Mode': Spidon! *'Sharkler Super Mode': Sharkler! *'Robotack Super Mode': Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack! *'Kamerock Super Mode': Kamerock! *'Mimeena': Mimeena! *'Mog-Lucky Super Mode': Mog-Lucky! *'Takkard Super Mode': Takkard! *'Toraboruto Super Mode': Toraboruto! *'Darkrow Super Mode': Darkrow! *'Kabados Super Mode': Kabados! *'Mighty Wonder': Mighty Wonder! *'Gavan': We are... *'Metal Heroes': Metal Heroes! *'Space Reider': Metal Heroes? No matters I could defeat you all! *'Sharivan': We'll see about that. *'Metal Heroes': Metal Hero Bazooka! *(The Metal Hero Bazooka charges up) *'Metal Heroes': FIRE! *(The Bazooka fires at Space Reider) *(Metal Heroes scream to give the Bazooka full power) *'Space Reider': You ca-you...can't! Stop! I ca-no it ca-...THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO MEEEEE!!!!!! *(Space Reider is wiped out of the picture) *'Shaider': Let's join the Kamen Riders and Super Sentais to help them. *'Alll': Right! *(Scene goes to Nova Shocker) *'Urga': This battle is getting a bit older for me. *'Buffal': Gladly. *'Igura': Well, this is just a job. *'Urga': Of course it is. Let's just finish off the heroes, it can't be helped. *'Igura': Yes, I'm quite sick of them! *'Buffal': This time, Super Heroes will be finished. *'Black Knight': (from the background) Sorry. But we can't let you guys go. *'Urga': Huh? *(X1 Mask, Magne Warrior, Birdmen, Neo-Jetman, Ninjaman, Signalman, VRV Master, Black Knight, Zeek-Jeane, DekaMaster, DekaSwan, DekaGold, DekaBright, MagiMother, Wolzard Fire, Great Sword Man Zubaan, Kurojishi Rio, Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele and Princess Shinken Red appear from the cliff) *'Urga': Who are you guys? *'Kurojishi Rio': Let us tell you. *'Mele': We are also... Super Sentai! *'Buffal': What?! *'X1 Mask': X1 Mask! *'Magne Warrior': Magne Warrior! *'Birdman': Birdman! *'Birdman (Duran)': Birdman! *'Birdman (Kyotarou)': Birdman! *'Green Eagle': Green Eagle! *'Neo-Jetman 1': Neo-Jetman 1! *'Neo-Jetman 2': Neo-Jetman 2! *'Neo-Jetman 3': Neo-Jetman 3! *'Neo-Jetman 4': Neo-Jetman 4! *'Neo-Jetman 5': Neo-Jetman 5! *'Ninjaman': Partner of Justice, Ninjaman! *'Signalman': Upholding the traffic rules of justice! My name is... Signalman, Police Command! *'VRV Master': Lone Wolf of Space, VRV Master! *'Black Knight': Kurokishi... Hyuuga! *'Zeek-Jeane': Zeek-Jeane! *'DekaMaster': Cutting down hundreds of evil doers! Hell's Guard Dog! DekaMaster! *'DekaSwan': The Immaculate Healing Star! DekaSwan! *'DekaGold': Watching out for evil doers at a far distance, taking them down to justice! The Morning Sun Detective! DekaGold! *'DekaBright': Exposing the present evil in the bright sunshine! Detective of the Light! Dekabright! *'MagiMother': The Sparkling Ice Element! The white magican, MagiMother! *'Wolzard Fire': The Ferocious, Raging Fire Element! Heavenly Hero, Wolzard Fire! *'Zubaan': Zubaan! *'Kurojishi Rio': As purely fierce as a lion, as powerful as a lion. The one who will obliterate the Evil Dragon, I am the Black Lion Rio! *'Mele': For Lord Rio's love I live, for Lord Rio's love I fight as his love warrior. Rinjū Chameleon-Ken Mistress, Mele! *'Hime Shinken Red': Shinken Red! Shiba Kaoru! *'Black Knight and Kurojishi Rio': We are... *'DekaSwan, DekaGold, DekaBright, MagiMother, Mele and Hime Shinken Red': 25 Extra Heroes... *'X1 Mask, Magne Warrior, Birdmen, Neo-Jetman, Ninjaman, Signalman, VRV Master, Zeek-Jeane, DekaMaster and Wolzard Fire': Great Gathering! *'Zubaan': Zuun zuun! *'Igura': 24 Extra Heroes?! *'Buffal': Super Sentai? *'Urga': There are more Super Sentai? I do not know who you are, but I cannot allow you to interfere. *'Wolzard Fire': You're the ones interfering. Let's go! *(X1 Mask, Magne Warrior, Ninjaman, Signalman, VRV Master, Black Knight, Zeek-Jeane, DekaMaster, DekaSwan, DekaGold, DekaBright, MagiMother, Wolzard Fire, Great Sword Man Zubaan, Kurojishi Rio, Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele and Princess Shinken Red jump to the other side) * * * * *(Earthquake is shaking) *(King Dark and Messiah arrives) *(The Gigant Horse sends beams to enlarge Warz Gil and Ackdos Gil) *(Rider Robo and Demon King Psycho joins the fight) *'King Dark': I'm back! *(King Dark, Messiah, Warz Gil, Ackdos Gil, Rider Robo and Demon King Psycho uses their attacks on the Superheroes) *'Nin Shurikens': OtomoNin Shuriken! *(Nin Shurikens inserted) *'Ninningers': Shuriken Ninpou: Shoukan no Jutsu! *'Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou': The Shoukan! Dareja?! Dareja?! Dareja Dareja Dare Dareja?! Dareja Dareja Dare Dareja?! *'Ninja Star Burger': The Come On! Who are you? Wo-wow!! Who are you? Wo-wow!! *(The OtomoNin and Bison King Buggy arrive) *'Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou': Shinobimaru! Dragomaru! Dumpmaru! Wanmaru! Byunmaru! *'Ninja Star Burger': Rodeomaru! *'AkaNinger': Shuriken Gattai! *'StarNinger': Bison Change! *'Nin Shurikens': Soiya Soiya! Wasshoi Ninja! Soiya Soiya! Wasshoi Ninja! Shurikenjin! Yee-haw! Bison! Yee-haw! Bison! Yee-haw! Bison! BisonKing! *'Kyoryu Navy': We should go too! *'Gokaigers, Go-Busters, Kyoryugers and ToQgers': Yeah! *'Mobilates': GokaiGalleon! *'Gokai Cellular': Launch, GoZyuDrill! *'Morphin' Brace': Call Mode. *'Red Buster': Commander, send out all of the Buster Machines at once! *(At Enertron HQ) *'Takeshi Kuroki': Got it. All Buster Machines, launch! *(All The Buster Machines are going to the Battlefield) *(Back in the battlefield) *'Beet Buster': J! *'Stag Buster': Leave it to me! Activating my Marker System! *'Kyoryu Navy, Kyoryu Red, Kyoryu Blue, Kyoryu Pink, Kyoryu Gold, Kyoryu Cyan (Yuko), Kyoryu Grey (Shinya), Kyoryu Violet and Kyoryu Silver (Dantetsu)': Brave In! *'Kyoryu Red': Come, ZyuDenRyuu! *'Kyoryu Navy': Come, Tobaspino! *(Navy, Red, Blue, Pink, Gold, Cyan Yuko, Grey Shinya, Violet and Silver Dantetsu throw their Zyudenchi to the ZyuDenRyuu) *'Zyudenryuu Gabutyra': Gaburincho! *'ToQ Changer and SmarPho Applichanger': The Ressha is arriving! Please stand behind the white line! *'Gokaigers': Kaizoku Gattai! Complete, GokaiOh! *'Gokai Cellular': GoZyuJin! *'Gokai Silver': Complete, GoZyuJin! *'Red Buster': Combine Operation! *'Blue Buster and Yellow Buster': Tokumei Gattai! *'Red Buster, Blue Buster and Yellow Buster': Go-BusterOh! Ready? Go! *'Stag Buster': My gestalt! *'Beet Buster and Stag Buster': Buster Hercules! *'Kyoryugers': Raiden Kamitsuki Gattai! *'Kyoryu Navy, Kyoryu Cyan (Yuko) and Kyoryu Grey (Shinya)': Kamitsuki Gattai! *'Kyoryu Silver (Dantetsu)': Chou Kamitsuki Henkei! *'Zyudenchi': Gi~gant, Gigant! Gi~gant, Gigant! Zuoon! On! On! On! On! *'Kyoryu Violet': Rocket Henkei! *'ZyuDenRyuu': Raiden Kyoryuzin! Spino Dai-Oh! Plezu-Oh! Gigant Bragi-Oh! *(Kyoryu Navy, Kyoryu Cyan Yuko and Kyoryu Grey Shinya are inside the Spino Dai-Oh's cockpit) *'Kyoryu Navy, Kyoryu Cyan (Yuko) and Kyoryu Grey (Shinya)': Complete, Spino Dai-Oh! *'Kyoryu Violet': Complete, Plezu-Oh! *'Kyoryu Silver (Dantetsu)': Complete, Gigant Bragi-Oh! *'Kyoryugers': Complete, Raiden Kyoryuzin! *'ToQ Changer': Red Ressha! Blue Ressha! Green Ressha! Yellow Ressha! Pink Ressha! Diesel Ressh! Tank Ressha! Car Carrier Ressha! *'SmarPho Applichanger': Build Ressha! *'ToQ 1gou': Alright! *'ToQ 1gou and ToQ 6gou': Ressha Gattai! *'ToQgers (1-3gou)': All aboard! ToQ-Oh! *'ToQgers (4-5gou)': Linkup complete! Diesel-Oh! *'ToQ 6gou': All aboard! Build DaiOh! *(The battle continues) *(Scene goes to Gekirangers and Den-O Riders vs. Imagin, Genjuken and Sea Fist Demon Rageku) *'Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form': Watch out! *(Llumu Qhimill faints GekiYellow but was picked up by Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form) *'Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form': Are you okay, miss? *'GekiYellow': Eh? *'Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form': Are you hurt? *(GekiRed fights one-on-one with a Rinsi) *'GekiRed': Waki-waki! *(Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form is seen on top of Den-O Ax Form) *'Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form': Hey, look! Look! *(Kamen Rider Den-O Ax Form fights a Rinsi) *'Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form': Mind if i shoot you? Can't hear you! *(Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form shoots the Rinki Soldiers) *'Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form': Mind if i reel you in? *'Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form': Kameko! This is no time to be flirting! *(Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form deals with an Inves) *(Den-O Sword form was dropped to the ground, then rolls to trip Den-O Ax Form which made him and Den-O Gun Form fall into a puddle) *'Kamen Rider Den-O Ax Form': Water is good for the skin. *'Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form': Dummy! Dummy! *(Scene goes to Magirangers/Oni Riders vs. Makamou and Infershia) *(The Oni Riders are dealing with the Makamou and Infershia Troops) *(Makamou troops drops Kamen Rider Hibiki to the ground) *(Suddenly, the five Magiranngers arrive to help the Oni Riders) *'MagiRed': Magi Majuuru Gogoolu Jingajin! *'Magirangers': Ha! *(The Five Magirangers cast a spell on the Makamou/Infershia troops) *(The Oni Riders wipe out the Makamou/Infershia troops) *(Scene goes to Boukengers/Zecter Riders vs. Worms, Gordom Civilization, Jaryuu Clan, Dark Shadow, Questers and Yaiba of Darkness) *'Bouken Red': Let's do it. *'Boukengers and Zecter Riders': Yeah! *'Bouken Red': Dual Crusher! *'Bouken Silver': Sagastrike *'Bouken Pink': Shooter Hurricane! *'Bouken Black, Bouken Blue and Bouken Yellow': Sniper Mode! *'Kabuto Zecter and Gatack Zecter': 1, 2, 3! *'Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Gatack and Kamen Rider Kick Hopper': Rider Kick! *'Kamen Rider TheBee': Rider Sting! *'Kamen Rider Drake': Rider Shooting! *'Kamen Rider Sasword': Rider Slash! *'Kamen Rider Punch Hopper': Rider Punch! *'Kabuto Zecter, Gatack Zecter and Hopper Zecter': Rider Kick! *'TheBee Zecter': Rider Sting! *'Drake Zecter': Rider Shooting! *'Sasword Zecter': Rider Slash! *'Hopper Zecter': Rider Punch! *(Boukengers and Zecter Riders wipes Worms, Gordom Civilization, Jaryuu Clan, Dark Shadow, Questers and Yaiba of Darkness out of the picture) *(Scene goes to Go-Ongers and Go-On Wings/Kiva, Ixa, Proto-Ixa and Saga vs. Fangire and Gaiark) *'Go-On Red': Mantan Gun! *(The Go-Ongers fire at the Gaiark troops) *'Go-On Red': Let's finish this at Mach Speed! *'Go-Ongers': Yeah! *'Go-On Red': Sabre Straight! *(The Go-Ongers followed by the Kamen Rider Kiva, Kamen Rider Ixa, Kamen Rider Proto-Ixa and Kamen Rider Saga and finished the troops one by one) *'Kivat Belt': Wake Up! *(Kamen Rider Kiva wipes the Fangire/Gaiark troops out of the picture) *'Go-On Red': Alright! *(Scene goes to 4 Amazon Riders vs. Llumu Qhimil and the Amazonz) *'Kamen Rider Anazon': Let's go! *'Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha, Kamen Rider Amazon Omega and Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma': Yeah! * * *(Scene goes to Ghost Grateful Damashii, Deep Specter, Necrom, Zero Ghost, Zero Specter and Zero Necrom, Dark Necrom P Alia and Dark Ghost Edith vs. Dark Ghost Riders and Gamma) *'Kamen Rider Dark Ghost': Let's do this. *'Ghost Drivers': Dai Kaigan: Dark Rider/Specter Omega Drive! *'Proto Mega Ulorders': Dai Tengan: Necrom! Omega Ulord! *(Dark Ghost Riders and Gamma attacks Kamen Riders, Ghost Grateful Damashii, Deep Specter, Necrom, Zero Ghost, Zero Specter and Zero Necrom, Dark Necrom P Alia and Dark Ghost Edith) *'Kamen Rider Ghost Grateful Damashii': How can we defeat them? *'Yamato Kazakiri (Off-Screen)': Leave this guy to us! *(Yamato Kazakiri, Sera, Leo, Tusk, Amu, Larry, Misao Mondou, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle appear) *'Yamato Kazakiri': Let's go, guys! *'Zyuoh TheLight': The World! *(The red button is pressed before the number) *'Zyuoh Changer': Eagle! Shark! Lion! Elephant! Tiger! Gorilla! Condor! *'Zyuoh TheLight': Rhinos! Wolf! Crocodile! *'Whale Change Gun': OHHHHHH! OH! Whale! *'Yamato Kazakiri, Sera, Leo, Tusk, Amu, Larry, Misao Mondou, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman, Cetus and Perle': Wild Instinct, Awaken! *(They turned to match the transformation mark) *'Zyuoh Changer': Ha! Ha! Haaa! *'Zyuoh TheLight': Oh! Oh! Rhinos! Wolf! Crocodile! *(Yamato Kazakiri, Sera, Leo, Tusk, Amu, Larry, Misao Mondou, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman, Cetus and Perle transform into Zyuohgers) *'Kamen Rider Ghost Grateful Damashii': Who're you guys?! *'Zyuoh Eagle': Monarch of the Open Skies! ZyuohEagle! *'Zyuoh Shark': Monarch of the Wild Seas! ZyuohShark! *'Zyuoh Lion': Monarch of the Savannah! ZyuohLion! *'Zyuoh Elephant': Monarch of the Deep Forests! ZyuohElephant! *'Zyuoh Tiger': Monarch of the Snowy Plains! ZyuohTiger! *'Zyuoh Gorilla': Monarch of the Jungle! ZyuohGorilla! *'Zyuoh TheWorld': Monarch of the World! ZyuohTheWorld! *'Zyuoh Rhinos': Monarch of the Horn! ZyuohRhinos! *'Zyuoh Wolf': Monarch of the Moon! ZyuohWolf! *'Zyuoh Crocodile': Monarch of the River! ZyuohCrocodile! *'Zyuoh Bird': Monarch of the Cloud! ZyuohBird! *'Zyuoh Whale': Monarch among Monarchs! Zyuoh Whale! *'Zyuoh Condor': Monarch of the Roaring Clouds! ZyuohCondor! *'Zyuoh Eagle': Doubutsu Sentai... *'Zyuohgers': Zyuohger! *'Kamen Rider Ghost Grateful Damashii': Animals? *'Kamen Rider Deep Specter': Eh?! Animals? *'Kamen Rider Necrom': What!? *'Zyuoh Lion': Wow! How cool! *'Kamen Rider Ghost Grateful Damashii': You guys stand out a lot for animals. *'Zyuoh Eagle': Yeah, yeah. Better not underestimate this planet! *'Zyuoh Gorilla': Let's go! *(Zyuohgers pressed the yellow button on the Zyuoh Changer and turned the upper part to match the cube mark to summon the Zyuoh Cubes) *'Zyuoh Changer': Zyuoh Cube! *(Zyuohgers get inside the mecha) *'Zyuohgers': Zyuoh Cubes, go! *'Zyuoh Changer': Cube Eagle! Cube Shark! Cube Lion! Cube Elephant! Cube Tiger! Cube Gorilla! Cube Condor! *'Zyuoh The Light': Cube Crocodile! Cube Rhinos! Cube Wolf! *'Zyuoh Whale Gun': Cube Whale! *'Zyuoh Eagle': Doubutsu Dai Gattai! *(The blue button is pressed before the numbers 1-10) *'Whale Change Gun': OHHHHHH! OH! OHOHOH! *'Zyuoh Changer': Eagle! Shark! Lion! Elephant! Tiger! Gorilla! Crocodile! Rhinos! Wolf! Whale! Condor! Kirin! Mogura! *(The Zyuoh Changer and Zyuoh The Light turned to the robo mark is put in the cockpit) *'Zyuoh Changer': Ha! Ha! Haaa! 1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10! Wild Tousai Dodeka King! *'Zyuohgers': Complete! Wild Tousai Dodeka King! *'Zyuoh Gorilla': Alright. *'Zyuoh Eagle': Guys, let's go! *'Zyuohgers': Yeah! *(Wild Zyuoh King battles Rider Robo) *(Back to the remaining Kamen Riders, Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs) *(Then the other Metal Heroes, X1 Mask, Magne Warrior, Ninjaman, Signalman, VRV Master, Black Knight, Zeek-Jeane, DekaMaster, DekaSwan, DekaGold, DekaBright, MagiMother, Wolzard Fire, Great Sword Man Zubaan, Kurojishi Rio, Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele and Princess Shinken Red joins in the battle) *( * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *(-Next scene: Shiomaneking and Dark Mind) *'Shiomaneking': Dark Mind, can you stop the Kamen Riders, Ghost, Specter and Necrom? *'Dark Mind': Of course, I can, Shiomaneking. *(Dark Mind walks away) *(Scene goes to Takeshi Hongou and Hayato Ichimonji has arrived) *(Takeshi Hongou and Hayato Ichimonji arrives with their Neo Cyclones) *'Takeshi Hongou': We won't forgive you, Dai-Fuuma! Let's go! *'Hayato Ichimonji': Yeah! *'Takeshi Hongou': Rider... *'Takeshi Hongou and Hayato Ichimonji': Henshin! *(Takeshi Hongou and Hayato Ichimonji transform into Power Up Kamen Rider Ichigo and Power Up Kamen Rider Nigo) *(Power Up Kamen Rider Ichigo and Power Up Kamen Rider Nigo are riding with their Neo Cyclones and attacks Nova Shocker Combatmen) *(Power Up Kamen Rider Ichigo, Power Up Kamen Rider Nigo, Gamma Ultima Alexander and Nova Shocker Combatmen are fighting each other) *'Power Up Kamen Rider Ichigo and Power Up Kamen Rider Nigo': Rider Punch! *(Power Up Kamen Rider Ichigo and Power Up Kamen Rider Nigo punches Nova Shocker Combatmen) *(Nova Shocker Combatmen are defeated) *'Power Up Kamen Rider Ichigo': Let's go! *'Power Up Kamen Rider Nigo': Yeah! *'Power Up Kamen Rider Ichigo and Power Up Kamen Rider Nigo': Rider Double Jump! Rider Double Kick! *(Power Up Kamen Rider Ichigo and Power Up Kamen Rider Nigo kicks Shiomaneking) *(Shiomaneking is defeated) *'Power Up Kamen Rider Ichigo': We did it. *'Power Up Kamen Rider Nigo': Yeah. *(Power Up Kamen Rider V3 arrives) *'Power Up Kamen Rider Ichigo': Shiro, what did you find? *'Power Up Kamen Rider V3': The Showa Rider Eyecon, Niji Rider Eyecon and Dai San Rider Eyecon. Let's go give it to Kamen Riders, Ghost, Specter and Necrom. *'Power Up Kamen Rider Ichigo and Power Up Kamen Rider Nigo': Right! *(Scene goes to Ghost, Specter and Necrom vs. Gamma Ultima Alexander) *(Dark Mind arrives) *'Dark Mind': Hello, Kamen Riders. *'Kamen Rider Necrom': Who is that? *'Kamen Rider Specter': A Gamma?! *'Dark Mind': Gamma? I am darkness itself. *(Dark Mind shows his Alexander Gamma Eyecon) *'Kamen Rider Ghost': A Alexander Gamma Eyecon? *(Dark Mind transforms into Gamma Ultima Alexander) *'Gamma Ultima Alexander': Now, darkness will rule the world! *'Kamen Rider Ghost': What'd you say?! *'Gamma Ultima Alexander': Fall to despair. We will revive no matter how many times we die! *(Dark Mind attacks Kamen Rider Ghost) *'Dark Mind': As long as there is light in this world... *(Dark Mind attacks Kamen Rider Specter along with W, OOO and Fourze) *'Gamma Ultima Alexander': ...we will destroy it! *(Gamma Ultima Alexander attacks Kamen Rider Ghost along with Wizard, Gaim and Drive) *'Dark Mind': The history of Kamen Riders ends here. *'Kamen Rider Ghost': It won't end! *'Gamma Ultima Alexander': What? *'Kamen Rider Ghost': No matter how many times you revive... ...those who inherit the Kamen Rider spirits will appear! *'Kamen Rider Specter': That's right! *'Kamen Rider Ghost': Kamen Rider spirits are eternal and undying! *'Power Up Kamen Rider Ichigo': Takeru, Makoto, Alain, use this! Here! *(Power Up Kamen Rider Ichigo, Power Up Kamen Rider Nigo and Power Up Kamen Rider V3 throws a Showa Rider Eyecon, Niji Rider Eyecon and Dai San Rider Eyecon to Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom) *'Kamen Rider Ghost': The Showa Rider Eyecon, Niji Rider Eyecon and Dai San Rider Eyecon? Thank you, Hongo-san, Ichimonji-san, Kazami-san. Let's go! *'Ghost Drivers': Eye! Matchirimina/Batchirimiro! *'Mega Ulorder': Yes, sir! Loading! *'Takeru Tenkuji, Makoto Fukami and Alain': Henshin! *'Ghost Drivers and Mega Ulorder': Kaigan! Showa Rider! Mamoru ze Heiwa! Ore ra Showa! Kaigan! Niji Rider: Boku wa no Niji! Oretachi no Aibou!! Tengan: Dai San Rider! Mega Ulord!: Dai San! Rampage! *(Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom transform into Showa Rider Damashii, Niji Rider Damashii and Dai San Rider Damashii) *'Kamen Rider Ghost Showa Rider Damashii': We got this, guys. *(Kamen Rider Ghost Showa Rider Damashii, Kamen Rider Specter Niji Rider Damashii, Kamen Rider Necrom Dai San Rider Damashii and Gamma Ultima Alexander) *'Kamen Rider Ghost Showa Rider Damashii': Let's finish this! *'Mega Ulorder': Dai Tengan: Dai San! Omega Ulord! *'Ghost Drivers': Dai Kaigan! Showa Rider/Niji Rider Omega Drive! *(Kamen Rider Ghost Showa Rider Damashii, Kamen Rider Specter Niji Rider Damashii and Kamen Rider Necrom Dai San Rider Damashii wipes Gamma Ultima Alexander out of the picture) *(Kamen Rider Accel, Kamen Rider Birth, Kamen Rider Meteor, Kamen Rider Beast, Kamen Rider Baron and Kamen Rider Mach arrives) *'Kamen Rider Mach': You did it, Takeru, Makoto, Alain! *(Scene goes to Gokaiger/OOO/Birth/Birth Prototype vs. Silva) *(Silva fires at Gokaigers, Gosei Knight, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Birth and Kamen Rider Birth Prototype) *'Silva': Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! *'Gokai Silver': Watch out! *(Silva continues firing at Gokaigers, Gosei Knight, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Birth and Kamen Rider Birth Prototype) *'Silva': Destroy! *(Silva weakens OOO, Birth and Birth Prototype and the Gokaigers) *'GokaiSilver': Silva! He's so powerful! *'Red1': (from the background) GokaiSilver! *(Red1 is seen dealing with Mezool and the Joker Undead) *'Red1': Show them the power of a real silver! *'GokaiSilver': Okay! *(Neo-Jetman and Birdman arrives) *'Neo-Jetman 1 and Birdman': Gokaigers, take it! Catch! *(Neo-Jetman and Birdman throws a Neo-Jetman Keys and Birdman Key to the Gokaigers) *'Gokai Red': Neo-Jetman Keys. *'Gokai Silver': Birdman Key? Could that be the Neo-Jetman and Birdman? *'Gokai Blue': Exactly. *'Gokai Green': It is the new keys. *'Gokai Yellow': Indeed. *'Gokai Pink': Yep. *'Gokai Red': Let's go! *'Gokaigers': Gokai Change! *'Mobilates and Gokai Cellular': Neo-Jetman/Birdman! *(Gokaigers transform into Neo-Jetman and Birdman) *'Gokai Red (as Neo-Jetman-1)': Ranger Key! Set! *'GokaiGalleon Buster': Black Charge! *'Gokaigers' (as Neo-Jetman and Birdman): GokaiGalleon Buster! *'GokaiGalleon Buster': Rising Strike! *(Gokaigers and Birdman shoots Silva) *'Silva': I'm not detecting any more of my particles! Destroy! *(Silva is wiped out of the picture) Ending Scene *(-Next Scene: Goodbye Japanese Super Heroes) *'Kamen Rider Ichigou': Though our views differ, we reach across the generational gap. It's the job of the young to create the future. Got it?! *'Kamen Rider Gaim': Yeah. *'Kamen Rider Nigou': From Showa to Heisei. *'Kamen Rider X': From Heisei to the next generation. *'Kamen Rider Wizard': Yeah. *'Kamen Rider ZX': The Kamen Riders' battle will continue on eternally. *'Kamen Rider Decade': Yeah. *'Kamen Rider Ichigou': Crossing over time, the Kamen Rider spirit will live on forever. *'Kamen Rider Drive': That's right. *'Kamen Rider Mach': That was amazing. *'Kamen Rider Ghost': Yeah, really good. *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1': So, this is goodbye? *'Kamen Rider New Den‑O Vega': Yeah. *'Kamen Rider Decade': Narutaki! *'Narutaki': Damn you, Decade! Why are Riders so damn awesome?! *'Kamen Rider Decade': You the Kamen Rider and we've been double crossed. *'Narutaki': You're right. I am evil. (Evil laughs) *(All Japanese Super Heroes are going through the dimensional gap) *'Kamen Rider Red Skull': Goodbye, Super Heroes. *'Kamen Rider Ichigou': We will meet again. *'Narrator': Once again, the darkness of evil has been defeated by the likes of justice. Ghost Shocker still lives. What plot lays awaiting mankind? Thus, a never ending battle. Go, go. Let's go, Kamen Rider U.S.A.! *(After the End Credits) *(At Kamen Rider Dragon Knight world) *(Scene changes to Kit Taylor) *'Kit Taylor': Guys, looks like we gonna need help from Kamen Rider U.S.A. and his friends. *'of Kamen Rider U.S.A.: All Riders vs. Ghost Shocker feat. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs' Category:Transcripts Category:Crossovers Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A. Category:Movies